Et si
by Rosie Bluewell Potter
Summary: Et si Harry serrait la main de Drago ? Et si tout se trouvait différent ?
1. Chapter 1 La poignée de main

Bonjour !

J'ai entrepris de réécrire tous les tomes, en changeant un seul élément au début du premier la poignée de main entre Harry et Drago. Je sais que c'est un travail conséquent et même titanesque, mais c'est mon rêve depuis des années.

L'histoire commence au moment au Goyle, Crabbe et bien sûr Malefoy rentrent dans le compartiment de Harry et Ron, au chapitre 6, appelé ''Rendez vous sur la voie 9 ¾'', précisément page 115.

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à . Je me sers énormément des livres, copiant des passages entiers mais n'en tire aucun profit. Seule l'idée d'une amitié Draco-Harry possible m'appartient.

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

><p>Trois élèves de Poudlard entrèrent et Harry reconnut parmi eux le garçon au teint pâle dont il avait fait la connaissance dans la boutique de vêtements de Madame Guipure. Cette fois, il regardait Harry avec beaucoup plus d'intérêt que lors de leur première rencontre.<p>

-Alors, c'est vrai ? lança-t-il. On dit partout que Harry Potter se trouve dans ce comportement. C'est toi ?

-Oui, dit Harry.

Il regarda les deux autres garçons. Tous deux étaient solidement bâtis et avaient l'air féroce. Debout de chaque côté du garçon au teint pâle, ils avaient l'air de garde du corps.

-Lui, c'est Crabbe, et l'autre, c'est Goyle, dit le garçon d'un air détaché. Moi, je m'appelle Malefoy, Drago Malefoy.

Ron eut une toux discrète qui ressemblait à un ricanement. Drago Malefoy tourna les yeux vers lui.

-Mon nom te fait rire ? Inutile de te demander le tien. Mon père m'a dit que tous les Weasley ont les cheveux roux, des taches de rousseur, et beaucoup trop d'enfants pour pouvoir les nourrir.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry.

-Fais bien attention à qui tu fréquentes, Potter. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils.

Malefoy lui tendit la main, mais Harry hésita avant de la serrer. Il regarda Ron, à deux doigts d'exploser de colère, et prit le parti de ne pas en prendre. Il attrapa alors sa main.

-Je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir qui sont les gens douteux. Je te fais cependant confiance, à une condition.

-Crois-tu être en mesure de poser tes conditions, Potter ? releva le garçon.

Ses acolytes ricanèrent. Il serra plus fort la main dans la sienne.

-Effectivement. _Tu_ es venu me voir, _je_ suis en position de force. Si tu ne veux pas que l'année qui nous attend devienne un champ de bataille perpétuel, tu devras te plier à mes règles. Je n'ai absolument aucun doute sur celui de nous deux qui remporterait le combat.

Il affichait une confiance en lui qu'il n'avait vraiment pas. Il sentait ses jambes trembler légèrement, tout en arborant un regard noir. Ce moment semblait crucial. Au moment où il réalisa que son front touchait presque celui de son adversaire, lesdits Crabbe et Goyle émirent un son qui ressemblait vaguement à un grognement. Il lança un coup d'œil à Ron, qui ne comprenait plus rien à la situation, mais qui était près à le défendre en cas de nécessité. Cela le conforta dans ce qu'il voulait faire.

-Promets moi de..

-Je n'ai pas de promesse à te faire, le coupa Malefoy.

La situation lui échappait. Il savait pourtant, au fond de lui, qu'il devait remporter ce combat. Coûte que coûte. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Une petite voix fluette et insupportable lui disait, au fond de sa tête ''Convaincs le ! Il le faut !''

-Promets moi, répéta Harry d'un ton sans appel d'un air qui signifiait clairement de ne pas l'interrompre, de ne plus jamais insulter Ron, ou sa famille devant moi.

Ron avait été très surpris de son intervention, et il lui adressait maintenant un regard reconnaissant. Malefoy, quant à lui, semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il évalua tout d'abord la poignée de main qui s'éternisait, puis le rouquin, et leurs mains liées à nouveau. Les deux autres, scrutaient le visage de leur ami pour savoir eux-mêmes comment réagir. Finalement, il prit la parole.

-C'est d'accord, énonça-t-il très lentement.

Il lacha la main de Harry après quelques secondes. Puis, doucement, un rire moqueur naquit sur son visage, adressé au rouquin.

-Incapable de te défendre tout seul, Weasley ?

-Malefoy ! gronda Harry, tandis que ses sourcils se fronçaient.

Ron, quant à lui, s'était maintenant levé d'un air menaçant. Le jeune homme blond plaça les mains devant lui en reculant d'un pas, d'un air angélique.

-C'était une blague, s'écria-t-il en riant.

Un sourire échappa à Ron et à Harry, tandis que Goyle et Crabbe éclataient d'un rire tonitruant.

-C'est bon les gars, cette blague n'était pas si bonne, arrêtez de vous forcer, idiots.

Ils prirent un air vexé et s'en allèrent quand Malefoy le leur signifia d'un geste de la main.

-Bon, et bien.. Je vais y aller. Harry ?

-Drago, répondit-il en hochant la tête.

Il semblait hésiter un instant, puis se lança.

-R.. Ron ?

-Drago.

Celui-ci eut l'air soulagé, puis sorti. Ron, quant à lui, affichait un grand sourire.

-Un Malefoy et un Weasley qui s'appelle par leurs prénoms ! Sacré tour de force, Harry !

Il se jeta d'ailleurs sur son nouvel ami pour le taquiner, lui frottant très fort la tête jusqu'à la brulûre.

-Eh ! protesta Harry. Mais ça fait mal !

-Je sais, cria le rouquin à la cantonade en riant.

Hermione arriva à son tour dans leur compartiment, et ils arrêtèrent de se battre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, ici ? demanda-t-elle en voyant les friandises étalées par terre et l'air rougi des deux garçons. N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle poursuivit : Vous feriez bien de vous changer. Je suis allée voir le machiniste dans la locomotive et il m'a dit que nous étions presque arrivés. Vous ne vous êtes quand même pas battus, j'espère ? Vous cherchez les ennuis avant même qu'on soit là-bas !

-Mais non, on ne s'est pas battus.. Un peu chamaillés, à la limite.. plaisanta Harry.

-Ca ne t'ennuierait pas de nous laisser tranquilles pendant qu'on se change ? répondit ensuite Ron, agacé, en lui lançant un regard noir.

-D'accord, je m'en vais, dit Hermione d'un ton hautain. J'étais venue vous voir parce que les autres ne font que des bêtises, ils courent dans les couloirs comme des idiots et toi, tu as une saleté sur le nez, si tu veux savoir.

Ron lui adressa un regard féroce tandis qu'elle sortait du compartiment. Dehors, la nuit commençait à tomber. Des montagnes et des forêts défilaient sour un ciel pourpre profond et le train semblait perdre de la vitesse.

Ron et Harry enfilèrent leur robe de sorcier. Celle de Ron était un peu trop courte pour lui, on voyait ses baskets et le bas de son pantalon.

Une voix retentit alors dans le train :

-Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans les compartiments, ils seront acheminés séparément dans les locaux scolaires.

Harry sentit son estomac se contracter et il vit Ron pâlir sous ses tâches de rousseur. Après avoir rempli leurs poches des dernières friandises qui restaient, ils rejoignirent la foule des élèves qui se pressaient dans le couloir.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta enfin, tout le monde se précipita vers la sortie et descendit sur un quai minuscule plongé dans la pénombre. L'air frais de la nuit fit frissonner Harry. Une lampe se balança alors au-dessus de leur tête et Harry entendit une voix familière :

-Les première année, par ici. Suivez-moi. Ca va, Harry ?

La grosse tête hirsute de Hagrid, le regard rayonnant, dominait la foule des élèves.

-Les première année sont tous là ? Allez, suivez-moi. Et faites attention où vous mettez les pieds. En route !

Glissant et trébuchant, la file des élèves suivit Hagrid le long d'un chemin étroit et escarpé qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité. Harry pensa qu'ils devaient se trouver au cœur d'une épaisse forêt. Personne ne parlait beaucoup. Neville, celui qui avait perdu son crapaud, renifla à plusieurs reprises.

-Vous allez bientôt apercevoir Poudlard, dit Hagrid en se retournant vers eux. Après le prochain tournant.

Il y eut alors un grand ''Oooooooh !''

L'étroit chemin avait soudain débouché sur la rive d'un grand lac noir. De l'autre côté du lac, perché au sommet d'une montagne, un immense château de tours pointues étincelaient de toutes ses fenêtres dans le ciel étoilé.

-Pas plus de quatre par barques, lança Hagrid en montrant une flotte de petits canaux alignés le long de la rive.

Harry et Ron partagèrent leur barque avec Hermione et Neville.

-Tout le monde est casé ? cria Hagrid qui était lui-même monté dans un bateau. Alors, EN AVANT ! D'un même mouvement, les barques glissèrent sur l'eau du lac dont la surface était aussi lisse que du verre. Tout le monde restait silencieux, les yeux fixés sur la haute silhouette du château, dressé au sommet d'une falaise.

-Baissez la tête, dit Hagrid lorsqu'ils atteignirent la paroi abrupte.

Tout le monde s'exécuta tandis que les barques franchissaient un rideau de lierre qui cachait une large ouverture taillée dans le roc. Les bateaux les emportèrent le long d'un tunnel sombre qui semblait les emmener sous le château. Ils arrivèrent alors dans une sorte de crique souterraine et débarquèrent sur le sol rocheux couvert de galets.

-Hé, toi la-bas, c'est à toi ce crapaud ? dit Hagrid qui regardait dans les barques pour voir si personne n'avait rien oublié.

-Trévor ! s'écria Neville en tendant les mains, ravi.

Guidés par la lampe de Hagrid, ils grimpèrent le long d'un passage creusé dans la montagne et arrivèrent enfin sur une vaste pelouse humide qui s'étendaient à l'ombre du château. Ils montèrent une volée de marche en pierre et se pressèrent devant l'immense porte d'entrée en chêne massif.

-Tout le monde est là ? demanda Hagrid. Toi, là-bas , tu as toujours ton crapaud ?

Puis le géant leva son énorme point et frappa trois fois à la porte du château.

* * *

><p>A suivre..<p>

Laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, pour l'instant. C'est ma première fic et je suis terrorisée /o\

Merci beaucoup !


	2. Chapter 2 La répartition

7

LE CHOIXPEAU MAGIQUE

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement. Une grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs, vêtue d'une longue robe vert émeraude se tenait dans l'encadrement. Elle avait le visage sévère des gens qu'il vaut mieux éviter de contrarier, pensa aussitôt Harry.

-Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année, annonça Hagrid.

-Merci, Hagrid, dit la sorcière, je m'en occupe.

Le hall d'entrée du château était si grand que la maison des Dursley aurait pu y tenir toute entière et le plafond si haut qu'on n'arrivait pas à l'apercevoir. Des torches enflammées étaient fixées au mur de pierre, comme à Gringotts et face à eux, un somptueux escalier de marbre permettait de monter dans les étages.

Guidés par le professeur McGonagall, ils traversèrent l'immense salle au sol dallé et entrèrent dans une petite salle réservée aux élèves de première année. Harry entendait la rumeur de centaine de voix qui lui parvenaient à travers une porte située sur sa droite. Les autres élèves devaient déjà être là. L'exiguïté des lieux les obligea à se serrer les uns contre les autres et ils restèrent debout en silence, lançant autour d'eux des regards un peu inquiets.

-Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur McGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des bons points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez des règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue.

Le regard du professeur s'attarda sur Neville dont la cape était attachée de travers et sur Ron qui avait toujours une tache sur le nez. D'un geste fébrile, Harry essaya d'aplatir ses cheveux.

-Je reviendrai vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt, dit le professeur McGonagall. Attendez-moi en silence.

Elle quitta la salle. Harry avait la gorge serrée.

-Comment font-ils pour nous selectionner ? demanda-t-il à Ron.

-J'imagine qu'ils vont nous faire passer des tests. Fred m'a dit que ça faisait très mal, mais je crois que c'était pour rire.

Harry eut un haut-le-corps. Des tests ? Devant tout le monde ? Alors qu'il ne savait pas faire le moindre tour de magie ? Il regarda autour de lui : les autres élèves avaient l'air terrifié, eux aussi. Personne ne disait grand-chose, à part Hermione Granger qui chuchotait à toute vitesse qu'elle avait appris par cœur tous les sorts possibles et qu'elle se demandait bien lequel il faudrait jeter. Harry s'efforça de ne pas écouter ce qu'elle disait. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle appréhension, même le jour où il avait du rapporter à la maison son carnet scolaire dans lequel il était expliqué que la perruque d'un de ses professeurs avait mystérieusement pris une couleur bleu vif et qu'on le soupçonnait d'y être pour quelque chose. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur la porte. A tout moment, maintenant, le professeur McGonagall allait entrer et l'emmener vers son destin fatal.

Tout à coup, des cris s'élevèrent derrière Harry. Il se retourna et resta bouché bée, comme les autres. Une vingtaine de fantômes venaient d'apparaître en traversant le mur du fond. D'un blanc nacré, légèrement transparents, ils flottaient à travers la salle sans accorder un regard aux élèves rassemblés. Ils paraissaient se disputer. L'un d'eux, qui ressemblait à un petit moine gras, lança :

-Oublions et pardonnons. Nous devrions lui donner une deuxième chance.

-Mon cher Frère, n'avons-nous pas donné à Peeves toutes les chances qu'il méritait ? répondit un autre spectre, vêtus de hauts-de-chausse et le coup entouré d'une fraise. Il nous fait une horrible réputation alors que lui-même n'est pas véritablement un fantôme. Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici, ceux-là ?

Le fantôme venait probablement de se rendre compte de la présence des première année, et durant le silence qui s'en suivit, il entendit une voix lui murmurer :

-J'ai un fantôme, chez moi. Ils ne font que déambuler toute la journée, et en plus, ils n'ont aucune pudeur.

Harry se retourna et vit Drado avec un air amusé sur le visage. Il avait du voir la panique s'inscrire sur son visage au moment de l'annonce de la repartition, et semblait vouloir le détendre un peu.

-Aucune pudeur ? demanda Ron qui avait entendu ses paroles.

-Ils rentrent dans la pièce comme ça, sans se soucier de ce que tu peux y faire, expliqua-t-il donc. Même dans les salles d'eaux !

Ron et Harry eurent une petite grimace, et Harry voulut répondre, mais le professeur McGonagall rentra dans la pièce.

-Allons-y, maintenant, dit-elle d'une voix brusque. La cérémonie va commencer.

Un par un, les fantômes quittèrent la salle en traversant le mur opposé.

-Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi, dit le professeur aux élèves.

Harry éprouvait une sensation bizarre, comme si ses jambes s'étaient soudain changées en plomb. Les trois garçons, ainsi que la file des élèves, quittèrent la salle, traversèrent à nouveau le hall, puis franchirent une double porte qui ouvrait sur la Grande Salle.

-Du calme, lui chuchota Drago. Ca ne peut pas être si terrible.

Harry, pas tout à fait rassuré, hocha quand même la tête, et regarda la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient entrés.

L'endroit était étrange et magnifique. Des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs éclairaient quatre longues tables autour desquelles les autres étudiants étaient déjà assis, devant des assiettes et des gobelets d'or étincelants. Au bout de la salle, les professeurs avaient pris place autour d'une autre table.

Le professeur McGonagall aligna les première année face à leurs camarades derrière lesquels se tenaient les professeurs. Dans la clarté incertaine des chandelles, les visages les observaient tels des lanternes aux lueurs pâles. Dispersés parmi les étudiants, les fantômes brillaient comme des panaches de brûme argentée. Gênés par les regards fixés sur les nouveaux, Harry leva la tête vers un plafond d'un noir de velours, parsemé d'étoiles.

-C'est un plafond magique, dit Hermione dans un souffle. Il a été fait exprès pour ressembler au ciel. Je l'ai lu dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_.

On avait du mal à croire qu'il existait un plafond. On avait plutôt l'impression que la salle était à ciel ouvert.

Harry regarda à nouveau ce qui se passait devant lui lorsque le professeur McGonagall installa un tabouret à quatre pieds devant les nouveaux élèves. Sur le tabouret, elle posé un chapeau pointu de sorcier. Le chapeau était râpé, sale, rapiécé. La tante Pétunia n'en aurait jamais voulu chez elle.

Peut-être allait-on leur demandé d'en faire sortir un lapin ? pensa soudain Harry. Tout le monde, à présent, avait les yeux fixés sur le chapeau pointu. Pendant quelques instants, il régna un silence total. Puis, tout à coup, le chapeau remua. Une déchirure, tout près du bord, s'ouvrit en grand, comme une bouche, et le chapeau se mit à chanter.

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi. _

_Les hauts-d'formes, les chapeaux splendides_

_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

_Car à Poudlard quand je décide, _

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix. _

_Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_

_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

_Pour connaître votre Maison. _

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux, _

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu. _

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez, _

_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

_Et leur patience est proverbiale. _

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi _

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

_La-bàs, ce sont des érudits _

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître. _

_Vous finissez à Serpentard_

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin, _

_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins. _

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa chanson, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle. Le chapeau s'inclina pour saluer les quatre tables, puis il s'immobilisa à nouveau.

-Alors, il suffit de porter le chapeau ! murmura Ron en direction de Harry. Fred m'avait parlé d'un combat avec un troll.. J'ai bien envie d'aller lui casser la figure !

Harry et Draco échangèrent un sourire, mais Harry se sentait toujours un peu mal. Essayer un chapeau valait beaucoup mieux que d'essayer de jeter un sort, mais il aurait preferé ne pas avoir à le faire devant tout le monde. Le chapeau l'impressionnait et Harry ne se sentait plus le moindre courage. S'il avait existé une maison pour les élèves au bord de la nausée, il y serait allé tout de suite.

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança en tenant à la main un long rouleau de parchemin.

-Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Abbot, Hannah !

Une fille au teint rose avec des nattes blondes sortir du rang d'un pas mal assuré. Elle alla mettre le chapeau qui lui tomba devant les yeux et s'assit sur le tabouret.

-POUFSOUFFLE ! cria le chapeau après un instant de silence.

Des acclamations et des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table située à droite et Hannah alla s'y asseoir, parmi les autres étudiants de Poufsouffle. Harry vit le fantôme du moine gras lui faire de grands signes enthousiastes.

-Bones, Susan !

-POUFSOUFFLE ! cria à nouveau le chapeau.

Susan se hâta d'aller s'asseoir à coté d'Hannah.

-Boot, Terry ! appela le professeur McGonagall.

-SERDAIGLE ! cria le chapeau.

Cette fois, les applaudissements s'élevèrent de la deuxième table à gauche. Des élèves de Serdaigle accueillirent Terry en lui serrant la main.

Brocklehurst, Mandy fut également envoyée à Serdaigle. Brown, Lavande fut la première se retrouver à Gryffondor. Une ovation monta de la table située à l'extrême gauche. Les jumeaux se mirent à siffler d'un air joyeux pour saluer son arrivée.

Bulstrode, Millicent fut envoyée à Serpentard. Des acclamations s'élevèrent de la deuxième table à droite et il alla s'y asseoir rapidement.

Il commençait vraiment à avoir la nausée maintenant. Il se souvenait des séances pendant lesquelles on composait les équipes sportives dans son école. Il était toujours le dernier à être choisi, non parce qu'il était le plus mauvais, mais parce que personne ne voulait prendre le risque de lui manifester la moindre sympathie en présence de Dudley.

-Finch-Fletchey, Justin !

-POUFSOUFFLE !

Harry remarqua que le chapeau prenait parfois le temps de la reflexion avant de se décider. Finnigan, Seamus. Le garçon resta assis presque une minute entière avant que le chapeau ne l'envoie à Gryffondor.

-Granger, Hermione !

Hermione courut presque jusqu'au tabouret et enfonça frénétiquement le chapeau sur sa tête.

-GRYFFONDOR ! cria le chapeau.

Ron émit un grognement.

Harry eut soudain une de ces horribles pensées qui accompagnaient généralement les états de panique. Et s'il n'était pas choisi du tout ? S'il restait là avec le Choixpeau sur la tête sans que rien ne se passe et que le professeur McGonagall finisse par lui annoncer qu'il y avait une erreur et qu'il devait rentrer chez lui par le prochain train.

Lorsque Neville Longdubat, le garçon qui ne cessait de perdre son crapaud, fut appelé, il trébucha et tomba en s'approchant du tabouret. Le Choixpeau mit longtemps à se décider. Enfin, il cria « GRYFFONDOR ! ». Neville se précipita aussitôt vers ses camarades sans enlever le chapeau de sa tête et dut revenir le donner à McDougal, Morag sous les éclats de rire.

Lorsque son nom fut appelé, Draco resta figé une fraction de seconde, et Harry put percevoir un petit soupir. Il s'avança alors vers le tabouret, d'un air assuré, mais Harry remarqua son poing serré contre sa jambe. Dès qu'il lui eut frolé la tête du jeune homme, le chapeau s'écria « SERPENTARD » et l'autre garçon eut un sourire amusé.

La mine satisfaite, Draco alla rejoindre ses amis Crabbe et Goyle qui avaient été envoyés à Serpentard, eux aussi.

-Moon.. Nott.. Le professeur McGonagall appela les noms qui commençaient par « P ». Parkinson.. Les jumelles Patil.. Perks, Sally-Anne.. et, enfin..

-Potter, Harry !

Il décida d'imiter Draco, et poussa un léger soupir avant de sortir du rang. Il entendit des murmures qui s'élevaient dans toute la salle.

-Elle a bien dit Potter ?

-_Le_ Harry Potter ?

Avant que le chapeau lui tombe devant les yeux en le plongeant dans le noir absolu, Harry eut le temps les têtes qui se tendaient pour mieux le regarder.

-Hum, ce n'est pas facile, dit une petite voix à son oreille. C'est même très difficile. Je vois beaucoup de courage. Des qualités intellectuelles, également. Il y a du talent et.. ho ! ho ! mon garçon, tu es avide de faire tes preuves, voilà qui est intéressant.. Voyons, où vais-je te mettre ? Serpentard, qu'en dis-tu ?

Harry hésita un instant. Ron allait aller à Gryffondor, c'était sûr. Et que lui avait dit Hagrid ? Que tous les mauvais sorciers sortaient de Serpentard ? Non, il ne pouvait pas y aller.

-Non ? dit la petite voix. Tu es sûr ? Tu as d'immenses qualités, sais-tu ? Je vois dans ta tête, et Serpentard t'aiderait singulièrement sur le chemin de la grandeur, ça ne fait aucun doute.

En parlant, les pans du chapeau s'étaient relevés, et il avait pu voir une fraction de seconde le visage de Draco. Tout à coup, il se sentit serein, et se fia au chapeau.

-Ah ? tu changes d'avis ? Très bien. C'est une très bonne décision que de t'envoyer à.. SERPENTARD !

Harry entendit le dernier mot résonner dans toute la Grande Salle. Il ôta le chapeau et si dirigea, les jambes tremblantes, vers la table des Serpentard qui applaudissait alors. Il s'assit en côté de Draco, qui avait l'air vraiment heureux de retrouver son récent ami.

A présent, il voyait distinctement la Grande Table des professeurs. Hagrid, qui était assis à l'une des extrémités, lui fit un clin d'œil en levant le pouce, bien qu'il eut l'air contrarié par quelque chose, Harry n'aurait su dire quoi. Ce dernier lui sourit. Au centre de la table, trônait dans un large fauteuil d'or massif Albus Dumbledore en personne. Harry le reconnut immédiatement, grâce à la carte qu'il avait trouvée dans le Chocogrenouille. La chevelure argentée de Dumbledore brillait avec autant d'éclat que les fantômes. Harry reconnut également le professeur Quirrell, le jeune homme émotif qu'il avait rencontré au _Chaudron Baveur_. Il portait un grand turban violet qui lui donnait un air bizarre.

Il ne restait plus que trois élèves à répartir. Turpin, Lisa fut envoyée à Serdaigle, puis ce fût le tour de Ron. Il avait le teint verdâtre et Harry croisa les doigts sous la table. Un instant plus tard, le chapeau annonça :

-GRYFFONDOR !

Harry eut envie d'applaudir mais se retint en voyant les regards étranges que lui lançaient ses camarades de maison. Il vit sa famille le féliciter tandis que Zabini, Blaise, fut envoyé à Serpentard et qu'il s'asseyait en face de lui.

Il eut soudain une petite pointe de regret de ne pas avoir été choisi pour Gryffondor, tellement ils paraissaient joyeux tous ensemble, et Draco perçut son malaise. Il lui lança un regard engageant, confiant, et désigna Ron d'un signe de tête. Celui-ci souriait à Harry d'un air radieux, et Harry se sentit un peu mieux.

Le professeur McGonagall roula son parchemin et emporta le Choipeau. Harry contempla alors son assiette désespérément vide et se rendit compte à quel point il était affamé. Les Patacitrouilles qu'il avait avalées lui semblaient bien loin.

Albus Dumbledore s'était levé, le visage rayonnant, les bras largement ouverts. On aurait dit que rien ne pouvait lui faire davantage plaisir que de voir tous les élèves rassemblés devant lui.

-Bienvenue, dit-il. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Nigaud ! Gras-double ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie !

Et il se rassit tandis que tout le monde applaudissait avec des cris de joie. Harry se demanda s'il fallait rire ou pas.

-Il est.. un peu fou, non ? demanda-t-il à Draco qui arborait un air sceptique.

-Oui. Certains disent que le génie et la folie ne vont pas l'un sans l'autre, mais pour moi, il est juste fou. Si tu veux mon avis.

Et alors qu'Harry méditait ces paroles, les plats se remplirent de victuailles. Il en resta bouche bée. Les assiettes disposées sur la table débordaient désormais de roast-beef, poulet, côtelette de porc et d'agneau, de saucisses, lard, steaks, de gratins, pommes de terre sautées, frites, de légumes divers et variés, de sauces onctueuses, ketchup, et, il ne savait pour quelles raisons, de bonbons à la menthe. Les Dursley n'avaient jamais privé Harry de nourriture, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le droit de manger à sa faim. Dudley se précipitait toujours le premier sur ce que Harry aimait le mieux, même si cela le rendait malade. Harry remplit son assiette d'un peu de tout, sauf de bonbons à la menthe et se mit à manger avec appétit. Tout était délicieux.

Un fantôme aux yeux vides et au visage émacié apparut à côté de Blaise, ce garçon noir qui n'avait pas décoché un mot ni un sourire. Il ne sursauta même pas, se contentant de le regarder d'un air étrange.

-Bonjour, Serpentard, fit le fantôme à la table, la voix grave et lente.

-Bonjour, Baron Sanglant ! répondit la table en cœur.

Harry lança un regard à Drago, qui le capta, et ils durent se retenir tous les deux pour ne pas laisser échapper le moindre sourire.

-J'espère que cette année sera aussi bonne que les précédentes, déclara le Baron Sanglant.

Cette fois, ce n'était pas un regard moqueur que Harry et Draco partagèrent, mais plutôt un regard d'incompréhesion. Chacun cherchait à trouver du réconfort chez l'autre en s'assurant qu'il ne comprenait pas.

-Je parle bien évidemment du la Coupe des Quatre Maison ! expliqua le fantôme, qui avait vu leur manège. Ca fait six ans qu'on gagne de suite, et je compte bien pouvoir dire aux autres fantômes combien ma maison est mieux que la leur à la fin de l'année. Encore, cru-t-il bon d'ajouter, un rictus sévère au visage.

Harry les vit alors : les taches de sang argentée sur le Baron Sanglant. Un frisson le parcourut, et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être ailleurs.

-C'est un fantôme, lui murmura tout doucement Draco. Et un Serpentard qui plus est. Il n'a pas du se laisser tuer comme ça.

-Que.. ?

Harry comprit alors et lui sourit une fois de plus. Draco avait compris sa panique soudaine. Et une fois de plus, il se sentit rassuré.

Lorsque tout le monde se fut bien rempli l'estomac, ce qui restait dans les plats disparu peu à peu et la vaisselle redevint étincelante de propreté. Ce fut alors le moment du dessert : crèmes glacées à tous les parfums possibles, tartes aux pommes, éclairs au chocolat, beignets, babas, fraises, gâteaux de riz..

Tandis qu'il prenait un morceau de tarte à la melasse, les autres se mirent à parler de leurs parents.

-Ma mère a eu quatre maris, fit Blaise Zabini qui s'exprimaient pour la première fois. Tous morts. On est riches.

Draco ricana, tandis que Harry pensait qu'il annonçait ça avec beaucoup trop d'indifférence.

-Mes parents attendent un garçon, raconta Daphné Greengrass. J'ai une petite sœur, mais pour l'héritage.. Je suis de sang-pur, expliqua-t-elle à Harry qui ne comprenait pas, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle était assise en diagonale de lui et se pencha pour qu'il puisse mieux l'entendre.

-Harry Potter, c'est ça ? feignit-elle d'ignorer, tandis qu'il hochait la tête. Tu dois savoir qu'un sang-pur et quelqu'un dont les deux parents sont sorciers, qui ont chacun deux parents sorciers, etc.. Et pour les sang-pur, poursuivit-elle, seul un garçon peut recevoir l'héritage.

Harry hocha à nouveau la tête, puis baissa les yeux vers son assiette, closant ainsi la discussion. Quelque chose lui déplaisait dans cette affaire, même s'il n'aurait su dire quoi.

Il commença à avoir chaud et sommeil, et il jeta un coup d'œil à la Grande Table. Hagrid vidait son gobelet, le professeur McGonagall parlait avec Albus Dumbledore et le professeur Quirrell, avec son turban ridicule, parlait à l'un de ses collègues, un homme aux cheveux noirs et gras, le nez crochu, le teint cireux.

Tout se passa en un éclair. Le professeur au nez crochu leva les yeux au dessus du turban du professeur Quirrell et fixa Harry celui-ci ressentit aussitôt une douleur aigüe, fulgurante, à l'endroit de sa cicatrice.

-Aïe ! s'écria Harry en se plaquant une main sur le front.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Draco.

-R.. Rien..

La douleur avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était venue. En revanche, Harry n'arrivait pas à chasser la sensation qu'il avait éprouvé en croisant le regard du professeur – la sensation que cet homme ne l'aimait vraiment pas.

-Qui c'est, le professeur qui parle avec Quirrell ? demanda-t-il à Draco.

-Qui est Quirrell ?

-Tu sais, le professeur qui a ce turban violet.. expliqua Harry.

-Ah, c'est le professeur Rogue, déclara Draco avec fierté. Il est le Maître des Potions de Poudlard, le directeur de Serpentard, et, accessoirement, mon parrain.

Harry regarda un instant Draco qui bombait légèrement le torse, puis redirigera son regard vers Rogue, qu'il observa longuement, mais celui-ci ne tourna plus le regard vers lui.

Lorsque les desserts eurent à leurs tours disparus, Albus Dumbledore se leva à nouveau et le silence se fit dans la salle.

-Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les première année doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir.

Dumbledore tourna ses yeux étincelants vers les jumeaux Weasley.

-Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du troisième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous ne teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Harry éclata de rire, mais il ne fut guère imité. Gêné, il rougit et baissa les yeux, tandis que Draco lui chuchotait :

-Tu vois, quand je te disais qu'il était fou..

-Tu crois qu'il est sérieux ? questionna Harry.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Draco. Sûrement. A lier, ce type.

-Et maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne du collège ! s'écria Dumbledore.

Harry remarqua que les sourires des autres professeurs s'étaient soudain figés. Dumbledore donna un petit coup de baguette magique, comme s'il avait voulu faire partir une mouche posée à son extrémité, et il s'en échappa un long ruban d'or qui s'éleva au dessus des tables en se tortillant comme un serpent pour former les paroles de la chanson.

-Chacun chantera sur son air préféré, dit Dumbledore. Allons-y !

Et toute l'école se mit à hurler :

_Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou-du-Lard du Poudlard, _

_Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir, _

_Qu'on soit jeune, ou vieux, ou chauve,_

_Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve, _

_On avoir la tête bien pleine_

_Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine. _

_Car pour l'instant c'est du jus-d'âne, _

_Qui mijote dans nos crânes, _

_Oblige-nous à tout étudier, _

_Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié, _

_Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse_

_Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce. _

Tout le monde termina la chanson à des moments différents. Les jumeaux Weasley furent les derniers à chanter, au rythme lent de la marche funèbre qu'ils avaient choisi. Dumbledore marqua la cadence avec sa baguette magique et lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, il fut l'un de ceux qui applaudirent le plus fort.

-Ah, la musique, dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux. Elle est plus magique que tout ce nous pourrons jamais faire dans cette école. Et maintenant, au lit. Allez, tout le monde dehors.

Les nouveaux de Serpentard suivirent une fille dont Harry ignorait le nom hors de la Grande Salle puis la suivirent dans un escalier qui descendait. Ils débouchèrent dans des espèces de cachots et le froid ambiant aidait Harry à se concentrer. En effet, il avait à nouveaux les jambes en plomb, mais cette fois, seule la fatigue était responsable. Il était d'ailleurs tellement fatigué qu'il ne remarqua pas que dans les rares tableaux accrochés au mur, les personnages bougeaient et chuchotaient sur le passage des élèves en les désignant du doigt. Ils parcoururent ainsi une distance qui lui paru interminable et au moment où il sentait que son manque de sommeil allait primer sur son envie de bien se faire voir, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant un grand mur de pierre. Il pensa distraitement qu'il devait y avoir un problème, quand la jeune fille prononça distinctement les mots :

-Salazar Serpentard !

Une porte dissimulée dans le mur s'ouvrit aussitôt et le groupe des élèves y pénétra.

La salle commune des Serpentard était une longue pièce souterraine aux murs et au plafond de pierre brune. Des lampes rondes, dont émanait une jolie couleur verte, étaient suspendues aux murs et un feu brûlait dans une cheminée au manteau gravé de figures élaborées.

La jeune fille montra alors aux nouveaux les deux dortoirs qui leur étaient réservés, celui des filles et celui des garçons. Les garçons prirent la porte de droite et traversèrent un long couloir, et trouvèrent dans une pièce annexe et trouvèrent des lits à baldaquins avec des rideaux de soie d'un vert émeraude. Leurs valises avaient déjà été amenées. Trop fatigués pour parler longtemps, ils enfilèrent leur pyjama et se mirent au lit.

Il entendit Draco lui parler mais il tomba endormi tout d'un coup. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son trop copieux repas qu'il fit un rêve étrange. Il portait le turban du professeur Quirrell et le turban ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il avait fait une erreur, d'une voix toujours plus aigue. Il répondait que non, il était à sa place ici, mais le turban devenait de plus en plus lourd. Harry essayait de l'enlever mais il lui serrait douloureusement la tête et il voyait Rogue, le professeur au nez crochu, qui riait en le regardant s'escrimer en vain, alors que son rire devenait de plus en plus sonore, de plus en plus glacé. Un éclair de lumière avait brusquement jailli et Harry s'était réveillé, le corps tremblant, baigné de sueur.

Il s'était tourné de l'autre côté et s'était rendormi. Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, il n'avait plus aucun souvenir du rêve.


	3. Chapter 3 Le cours de Potions

8

LE MAITRE DES POTIONS

-Là, regarde.

-Où ?

-A côté du type blond, Malefoy.

-Avec les lunettes ?

-Tu as vu sa cicatrice ?

Le lendemain, dès qu'il eut quitté le dortoir, Harry entendait murmurer sur son passage. Les élèves qui attendaient à la porte des salles de classe se levaient sur la pointe des pieds pour le voir ou revenaient sur leurs pas pour le croiser à nouveau. Harry, pendant ce temps, essayait de trouver son chemin dans le labyrinthe du château.

Il y avait cent-quarante-deux escaliers, à Poudlard, des larges, des étroits, des courbes, des carrés, des délabrés, certains avec une ou deux marches escamotables qu'il fallait se souvenir d'enjamber pour ne pas tomber, ou d'autres qui menaient ailleurs le vendredi. Il y avait aussi des portes qui refusaient de s'ouvrir si on ne le leur demandait pas poliment, ou si on ne les chatouillait pas au bon endroit, et d'autres qui n'étaient que des pans de murs déguisés en porte. Il était aussi très difficile de se souvenir où les choses se trouvaient car tout bougeait sans cesse. Les gens représentés sur les tableaux accrochés passaient leur temps à se rendre visite les uns aux autres et Harry était persuadé que les armures se promenaient parfois dans les couloirs.

Quant aux fantômes, ils ne facilitaient pas la tâche. C'était toujours un choc désagréable lorsque l'un d'eux traversait une porte au moment où on essayait de l'ouvrir. Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, était pire que deux portes verrouillées et un faux escalier il bombardait les nouveaux de morceaux de craie, tirait les tapis sous leurs pieds, renversait des corbeilles à papiers sur leur tête, ou se glissaient silencieusement derrière eux en hurlant « JE T'AI EU ! » d'une voix perçante.

Mais pire encore que Peeves, si toutefois c'était possible, il y avait Argus Rusard, le concierge. Harry et Draco avaient réussi à se le mettre à dos dès le premier jour. Rusard les avait surpris alors qu'ils essayaient d'ouvrir une porte qui, par malchance, s'était révélée être l'entrée du couloir interdit du troisième étage. Il avait refusé de les croire lorsqu'ils lui avaient expliqué qu'ils s'étaient perdus. Il était convaincu qu'ils avaient tenté de la forcer exprès et il les avait menacés de les enfermer au cachot. Juste avant que le professeur Quirrell ne passe par hasard et vienne à leur secours, Draco avait lancé à Harry, dans le murmure désormais habituel :

-Comme si j'étais assez stupide pour tenter de rentrer là-dedans. Je tiens à ma vie, moi.

Rusard avait une chatte qui s'appelait Miss Teigne, une créature grisâtre et décharnée avec des yeux globuleux qui brillaient comme des lampes, à l'image de ceux de son maître. Elle sillonnait les couloirs toute seule et dès qu'elle voyait quelqu'un commettre la moindre faute, ne serait-ce que poser un orteil au-delà d'une ligne interdite, elle filait prévenir son maître qui accourait aussitôt en soufflant comme un bœuf. Rusard connaissait les passages secrets de l'école mieux que personne (à part peut-être les jumeaux Weasley) et pouvait apparaître aussi soudainement que l'un des fantômes. Tous les élèves le détestaient et nombre d'entre eux auraient été ravis de donner un bon coup de pied à Miss Teigne.

Lorsqu'on avait enfin réussi à trouver la salle de classe, il fallait arriver à suivre les cours et Harry découvrit très vite que l'exercice de la magie ne consistait pas seulement à brandir une baguette magique en marmonnant quelques paroles un peu bizarres.

Chaque lundi soir, ils observaient le ciel au télescope et apprenaient le nom des étoiles ainsi que le mouvement des planètes. Trois fois par semaine, ils étudiaient les plantes et les champignons étranges dans les serres situées à l'arrière du château, sous la direction d'une petite sorcière joliment potelée qui s'appelait professeur Chourave.

Les cours les plus ennuyeux étaient ceux d'histoire de la magie qui était enseignée par le seul professeur fantôme du collège. Alors qu'il était déjà très vieux, le professeur Binns s'était endormi devant la cheminée de la salle des professeurs et quand il s'était levé le lendemain matin pour aller faire sa classe, il avait laissé son corps derrière lui. Binns parlait sans cesse d'une voix monocorde tandis que les élèves griffonnaient des noms de sorciers célèbres en confondant Emeric le Hargneux ou Ulric le Follingue.

Flitwick, le professeur d'enchantements, était un minuscule sorcier qui devait monter sur une pile de livres pour voir par-dessus son bureau. Au début de leur premier cours, pendant qu'il faisait l'appel, il poussa un petit cri aigu en voyant le nom de Harry et tomba à la renverse.

Le professeur McGonagall était très différente. Harry avait vu juste en pensant qu'il fallait mieux éviter de la contrarier. Elle était stricte, intelligente, et leur parla très distinctement dès le début du cours.

-La métamorphose est une des formes de magie les plus dangereuses et les plus complexes que vous aurez à étudier, avait-elle dit. Quiconque fera du chahut pendant mes cours sera immédiatement renvoyé avec interdiction de revenir. Vous êtes prévenus.

Elle avait alors changé son bureau en cochon puis lui avait redonné sa forme d'origine.

-Frimeuse, avait dit tout bas Draco d'un air agacé, ce qui avait provoqué un sourire chez Harry.

En effet, ce dernier avait vite remarqué que Draco supportait mal qu'on le surpasse, quelque soit le domaine, et encore moins de la part d'un Gryffondor (le professeur McGonagall était leur Directrice de Maison). Harry, qui avait son ami Ron là-bas, se contentait généralement de sourire, car généralement, même si ces réactions étaient très puériles, elles en devenaient presque drôles.

Pour les autres élèves, la démonstration était impressionnante et ils avaient hâte de commencer les cours au plus vite, mais ils s'étaient bientôt rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts d'en faire autant. Après avoir suivi des explications très compliquées, ils avaient commencé à s'exercer en essayant de changer une allumette en aiguille, mais seul Draco avait obtenu un résultat. Pendant qu'il affichait un air fier, le professeur McGonagall avait montré à toute la classe l'allumette qui avait pris une couleur argentée et s'était affinée. Cependant, elle expliqua qu'il fallait aussi se concentrer sur la pointe, qui devait devenir pointue, et Draco avait eu une moue renfrognée.

Le cours que seul Harry semblait attendre avec impatience (dans sa maison, en tous cas), c'était celui de la défense contre les forces du Mal, mais l'enseignement de Quirrell tournait plutôt à la farce. La salle de classe était impregnée d'une forte odeur d'ail destiné à éloigner le vampire que le professeur avait rencontré en Roumanie et qu'il craignait de voir arriver un jour à Poudlard. Son turban, avait-il expliqué à ses élèves, lui avait été offert par un prince africain pour le remercier de l'avoir débarrassé d'un zombie, mais son histoire sonnait faux. Quirrel, en effet, avait été incapable de raconter comment il avait combattu le zombie. En plus, le turban dégageait la même odeur que la salle de classe, et une rumeur circulait dans l'école, qui disait que le professeur l'avait rempli d'ail également pour se protéger en permanence des vampires.

Harry constata avec un grand soulagement qu'il n'avait de retard sur ses camarades. S'ils avaient tous été élevés dans une famille sorcière, il y avait tellement apprendre que même le ''sang-pur'' ne donnait pas un grand avantage sur les autres maisons.

Le vendredi matin, Harry et Draco avaient trouvé tous seuls le chemin de la Grande Salle où était servi le petit déjeuné.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a, aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry.

-Un cours commun de potions avec les Gryffondor, dit Draco dans une grimace, car même la perspective d'avoir cours avec son parrain n'atténuait pas la pensée d'avoir cours avec les rouges et ors. (Chaque maison avait ses couleurs. Rouge et or pour Gyffondor, vert et argent pour Serpentard, bleu et bronze pour Serdaigle et jaune et noir pour Poufsouffle.)

Harry lui donna un coup de pied sous la table pour le rappeler à l'ordre, et Draco prit un air innocent.

-Heureusement que le professeur est Rogue, dit-il.

-Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup, répondit Harry, anxieux.

-Il n'aime personne, au début, expliqua Draco. Il faut le mériter, ajouta-t-il fièrement. Mais dans tous les cas, il adore Serpentard, il nous avantagera.

Et au moment où Harry se dit que finalement, que le professeur soit Rogue était une bonne chose, le courrier arriva. Harry s'était habitué à voir arriver chaque matin dans la Grande Salle, au moment du petit déjeuné, une centaine de hiboux qui tournoyaient au dessus des tables en laissant tomber lettres et paquets sur les genoux de leur propriétaire.

Jusqu'à présent, Hedwige n'avait rien apporté à Harry. Parfois, elle venait le voir pour lui mordiller l'oreille et grignoter un morceau de toast avant de retourner dans la volière réservée aux hiboux. Ce matin-là, cependant, elle vit voleter entre la confiture et le sucrier et déposa une lettre dans l'assiette de Harry. Il déchira aussitôt l'enveloppe, avec un peu trop de précipitation peut-être (Draco avait relevé un sourcil moqueur) et en sortit un mot griffonné à la hâte.

_Cher Harry, _

_Je sais que tu es libre le vendredi après-midi. Est-ce que tu aurais envie de venir prendre une tasse de thé avec moi aux alentours de trois heures ? Je voudrais bien savoir comment s'est passée ta première semaine. Réponds-moi en m'envoyant Hedwige. _

_Hagrid. _

Harry emprunta la plume de Draco et écrivit rapidement au dos du morceau de papier : « D'accord, à tout à l'heure. » Puis il confia le message à Hedwige qui l'emporta vers son destinataire.

En sortant de la Grande Salle, ils croisèrent Ron, qu'ils attendirent pour descendre au cachot ensemble. Au grand plaisir de Harry, Draco ne fit aucun commentaire, et se montra même aimable.

Le cours avait lieu dans un des cachots, et si les deux Serpentard y étaient habitués, Ron grelottait légèrement. Il y faisait plus froid que dans le reste du château et les animaux qui flottaient dans des bocaux de formol alignés le long des murs rendaient l'endroit un peu effrayant.

Rogue commença par faire l'appel. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé au nom de Harry, il marqua une pause.

-Ah oui, dit-il. Harry Potter. Notre nouvelle.. célébrité.

Drago, assis à côté de lui, fronça les sourcils. Rogue acheva de faire l'appel et releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que ceux de Hagrid mais ils n'avaient pas là même chaleur. Ils étaient vides et froids comme l'entrée d'un tunnel.

-Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, dit-il.

Sa voix était à peine plus elevée qu'un murmure, mais on entendait distinctement chaque mot. Tout comme le professeur McGonagall, Rogue avait le don de maintenant sans effort le silence dans une classe.

-Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens.. Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distillez la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.

Cette entrée en matière fut suivie d'un long silence. Harry, qui avait envie de se cacher sous la table, lança un regard à Draco qui lui répondit avec un sourire engageant. (Après une semaine, il avait réussi à décripter la plupart de ses sourires. Celui-là signifiait clairement « Brillant, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry ne savait pas s'il était d'accord.) Hermione Granger était assise au bord de sa chaise et avait visiblement hâte de prouver qu'elle n'avait rien d'un cornichon.

-Potter ! dit soudain Rogue. Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

Poudre de quoi, infusion de quoi ? Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Draco, qui, tandis que la main d'Hermione se levait comme un boulet de canon, baissa la tête en prononçant distinctement mais très bas :

-Puissant somnifère, Goutte du Mort vivant.

-C'est un puissant somnifère, monsieur, énonça-t-il donc. On l'appelle la Goutte du Mort vivant.

Rogue eut un air étonné mais se reprit tellement vite que Harry crut l'avoir imaginé.

-Un coup de la chance, Potter ? se moqua alors Rogue. Essayons encore une fois. Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?

Hermione leva à nouveau la main, toujours aussi rapidement.

-Pierre dans l'estomac des chèvres, antidote à beaucoup de poisons, lui souffla Draco, la tête toujours baissée.

Et une seconde fois, Harry dit à voix haute ce que Draco venait de lui apprendre.

-Potter, reprit le professeur, l'air furieux. Quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

Cette fois, Hermione se leva, la main tendue au dessus de sa tête. Draco vint une fois de plus à sa rescousse, et après quelques instants, murmura :

-Même plante. Appelée aussi aconit.

-Il s'agit de la même plante, monsieur, dit Harry. Je suis presque sûr que vous devriez le savoir.

Il y eut quelques rires qui s'évanouirent très vite sous le regard noir du professeur de potions. Draco s'était crispé sur sa chaise en fermant les yeux, comme s'il craignait quelque chose, et Harry craignit alors ég alement la réaction de Rogue. Ses mots lui avait échappé, mais après tout, le professeur n'arrêtait pas de le tester. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était Harry Potter ? Cette raison lui parut un peu maigre.

-Asseyez-vous, lança-t-il à Hermione, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. On appelle aussi cette plante l'aconit. Qu'attendez-vous pour prendre des notes ?

Il y eut un soudain bruissement de plumes et de parchemins.

Quand ce fut fini, il répartit les élèves par équipe de deux et leur fit préparer une potion destinée à soigner les furoncles. Il passait et repassait parmi les élèves, sa longue cape noire flottant derrière lui, en les regardant peser des orties séchées ou écraser des crochets de serpents. Chacun eut droit à de sévères critiques, sauf Harry qu'il ignora et Draco pour qui il semblait éprouver de la sympathie. Il leur demanda d'ailleurs de regarder comment celui-ci avait fait bouillir ses limaces à cornes, quand soudain, un nuage de fumée verte accompagné d'un sifflement sonore emplit le cachot. Neville Longdubat, le garçon qui avait oublié le Choixpeau sur sa tête lors de la répartition s'était débrouillé pour faire fondre le chaudron de Seamus et leur potion se répandait sur le carrelage en rongeant les chaussures des élèves. Un instant plus tard, toute la classe était debout sur les tabourets et Neville, aspergé de potions lorsque le chaudron avait fondu, gémissait de douleur tandis que des furoncles rouges et enflammées lui poussaient sur tout le corps.

-Imbécile ! gronda Rogue en faisant disparaître d'un coup de baguette la potion répandue sur le sol. J'imagine que vous avez ajouté les épines de porc-épic avant de retirer le chaudron du feu ?

Neville pleurnichait et des furoncles lui poussaient à présent sur le nez.

-Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie, ordonna Rogue à Seamus.

Durant le reste du cours, rien de notable ne se produisit, mais Harry remarqua tout de même quelque chose Draco ne disait plus un mot (ce qui n'était pas normal, il n'aurait pas laissé passer une occasion de se moquer d'un petit Gryffondor) et il pouvait voir les muscles de sa mâchoire qui se contractaient.

Quand ils sortirent de la salle, Draco tenta de semer Harry mais celui-ci le rattrapa.

-Il y a un problème ? questionna-t-il.

-S'il y a un problème ? répéta Draco. Oh non, je ne vois pas quel problème il pourrait y avoir. Et toi, Harry, tu en vois un ?

-Euh.. Non, dit Harry en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, perdu.

-Non, rien du tout, rien du TOUT, répondit Draco en commençant à s'enerver. Mise à part que tu t'es servi de ce que JE t'ai dit pour humilier Rogue !

-Mais.. Je.. tenta le brun, qui décidemment, n'y comprenait rien.

-Non ! le coupa Draco. Pas de « Mais.. » !

Il était lancé.

-Tu ne comprends donc rien ? Tu aurais peut-être du aller chez tes Gryffys adorés, à être si bête ! Tu as peut-être oublié que Rogue est mon PARRAIN. Alors oui, d'accord, je t'ai aidé, car il agissait mal avec toi, tu aurais dû t'en tenir là ! Tu crois vraiment que si j'avais su que tu allais te moquer de lui, avec MES connaissances, je te les aurais soufflées ? NON, TAIS-TOI ! Laisse-moi finir ! Tu es Harry Potter, bordel, tu devais le savoir, non, que ça attiserait des jalousies ! Et puis même si non, je vais t'apprendre un truc, POTTER, tu es à Serpentard ! A Serpentard, on respecte la hiérarchie ! Attention, je ne dis pas qu'on respecte les règles, juste qu'on fait un grand sourire à ceux qui ont du pouvoir sur nous ! C'est la base du ''arriver toujours à ses fins'' de la chanson de ce PUTAIN de chapeau détraqué puisqu'il t'a envoyé ici ! Et en plus, je suis sûr que tu as cru que les rires étaient bons signes ! Mais je vais te dire quelque chose, seuls les Gryffondor ont ri ! Tous les Serpentard ont baissé les yeux, comme moi, de honte que quelqu'un d'aussi peu éduqué que toi fasse partie de leur maison ! TAIS-TOI JE T'AI DIT ! cria-t-il. Et puis, après un silence, il ajouta : En fait, j'ai fini. Tu peux parler.

Harry regarda Draco une seconde, eberlué.

-Tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda-t-il tristement. Que j'aurais du aller à Gryffondor ? Parce que tu sais.. Le chapeau m'a laissé le choix.. et.. j'ai choisi Serpentard, et..

-Pourquoi ? le coupa encore Draco.

-PARCE QUE TU Y ETAIS, CRETIN !

Et cette fois, aucun d'eux ne put dire le moindre mot. Ils se fixèrent, l'un choqué par les confidences de Harry, l'autre que ses pensées ait été énoncées à voix haute.

-Je.. commença Drago.

-Non ! Tu sais quoi, tu vas m'écouter toi aussi ! Comment oses-tu me reprocher le fait d'avoir mis Rogue mal à l'aise ? J'avais bien le droit, non ? Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose, j'ai été élevé par des moldus ! Je ne savais rien du _prestige_ du nom d'Harry Potter ! Oh mon Dieu quelle chance, je suis célèbre et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'un dingue a tué mes parents ! Alors NON, DRACO MALEFOY, j'ignorais que j'allais attiser des jalousies. J'IGNORAIS qu'un PROFESSEUR agirait différement, et dans le MAUVAIS SENS à cause de ça ! Et après tu me parles des préceptes de Serpentard ? DESOLE de pas etre la hauteur de tes espérances, DESOLE de ne pas valoir autant que toi ! Mais moi j'ai pas PAPA MAMAN pour m'envoyer des bonbons tous les jours, alors DESOLE aussi si je me permets de me défendre quand on m'attaque parce que PERSONNE ne l'a jamais fait pour moi ! Et si tu as tellement HONTE de moi, MALEFOY, va rejoindre tes chers amis Crabbe et Goyle, ils se languissent de toi !

-Je.. commença Draco.

-CASSE-TOI BON SANG ! hurla Harry dans le couloir.

Et Draco s'exécuta. Après l'avoir regardé droit dans yeux quelques secondes, il se retourna, et parti, fier. Mais Harry, par habitude, décela son poing serré contre sa jambe.

.o0o.

Après une heure passée dans les cachots, assis par terre au même endroit que leur dispute avait eu lieu, à se remémorer encore et encore ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, Harry entendit des bruits de pas approcher. Il ne bougea pas, cependant, et ne releva même pas les yeux quand les bruits s'arrêtèrent devant lui. La personne hésita quelques secondes, puis s'assit à côté de lui.

-Harry.. dit Draco, tout doucement. Tu peux pas rester là. Tu vas attraper froid.

-C'est pas grave, grogna-t-il plus qu'il ne parla.

-Harry, répéta alors Draco.

Harry ne bougea pas.

-Harry, l'appela une troisième fois Draco. Regarde-moi.

Il releva alors la tête vers le garçon qui afficha un sourire. (Tiens, celui-là, il ne le connaissait pas.)

-Désolé, pour tout à l'heure.

-Moi aussi, je suis désolé, dit Harry après quelques instants. J'aurais pas du crier comme ça. C'était pas très Serpentard, hein ? grimaça-t-il dans une tentative de sourire.

-Ca n'a aucune importance, répondit Draco dans un éclat de rire, tandis qu'il se relevait. Allez, bouge toi ! dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Harry regarda sa main, fit mine d'hésiter puis répliqua :

-Je te fais confiance, mais à une condition.

Le sourire de Draco s'élargit encore et il dit, amusé :

-Oh, tu me la refais ? Crois-tu être en mesure de poser tes conditions, Potter ? se parodia-t-il lui-même, exagérement.

Harry saisit sa main, tira dessus pour pouvoir se relever plus facilement.

-Et arrête de m'appeler Potter !

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la Grande Salle pour prendre leur repas, tout en devisant gentiment sur qui des deux avaient été le fautif. A trois heures moins dix, Harry lança à Draco dans la salle commune :

-Tu m'accompagnes chez Hagrid ?

-Salazar Serpentard se retourne dans sa tombe avec toi, se moqua légèrement Draco. Je te suis.

A trois heures moins cinq, ils croisèrent Ron dans le hall d'entrée, et il décidèrent d'aller tous les trois chez Hagrid.

Il habitait une petite maison de bois en bordure de la Forêt interdite. Une arbalette et une paire de bottes en caoutchouc étaient posées à coté de la porte.

Lorsque Harry frappa, un grand fracas retentit à l'intérieur de la maison, accompagné d'aboiements sonores. Puis, la voix de Hagrid domina le vacarme :

-Ca suffit, Crockdur ! dit-il. Va-t-en de là.

Le visage hirsute de Hagrid apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Du calme, Crockdur !

Il fit entrer Harry, Ron et Draco en s'efforçant de retenir par son collier un énorme molosse noir.

La maison ne comportait qu'une seule pièce. Des jambons et des faisans était suspendus au plafond , et une bouilloire en cuivre était posée sur le feu. Un coin de la pièce était occupé par un lit massif recouvert qu'une courtepointe en patchwork.

Harry savait au fond de lui que ce décor était matière à jugements chez la tête de son camarade Serpentard. Il affichait un visage tout à fait neutre mais Harry vit se tic de dégout qu'il tentait de dissimuler. Au moins essayait-il de le dissimuler.

-Faites comme chez vous, dit Hagrid en lâchant Crockdur qui se jeta aussitôt sur Ron et entreprit de lui lécher consciencieusement les oreilles. A l'image de son maître, Crockdur était beaucoup moins féroce qu'il ne le paraissait.

Harry vit à l'air de Draco que s'il avait été la place de Ron, il aurait hurlé de rage, et qu'à son sourire moqueur, il était plutôt satisfait de ne pas y être.

-Je vous présente Ron, dit Harry à Hagrid qui venait de verer de l'eau chaude et disposait des biscuits maisons sur une assiette.

-Encore un Weasley, à ce que je vois, remarqua Hagrid en regardant les tâches de rousseur de Ron. (Draco dissimula un éclat de rire sous une toux discrète.) J'ai passé la moitié de ma vie à poursuivre tes frères jumeaux quand il leur prenait l'envie d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt. Et toi, qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le jeune homme blond.

-Je suis Draco Malefoy, répondit le concerné.

Hagrid eut l'air mal à l'aise.

-Tu es le fils de Lucius, c'est ça ? se reprit-il.

-C'est ça, confirma-t-il, en se redressant.

-Bien..

Il y eut un petit blanc gêné pendant lequel Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard, puis Harry entreprit de raconter sa semaine. Les deux garçons mangèrent quelques biscuits qui faillirent leur casser les dents, même s'ils prétendirent les trouver délicieux. Crockdur, la tête désormais posée sur les genoux de Harry, bavait abondamment sur sa robe de sorcier. Draco, se sentant à part, regardait par la fenêtre.

Ils furent tous ravis d'entendre Hagrid qualifier Rusard de « vieille ganâche ».

-Et un de ses jours, j'aimerais bien présenter son horrible Miss Teigne à Crockdur. A chaque fois que j'entre dans l'école, elle me suit partout. Impossible de se débarrasser d'elle. C'est Rusard qui me l'envoit.

Lorsque Harry lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé pendant le cours de Rogue –Draco et Harry échangèrent un regard- Hagrid lui donna une réponse très neutre : il ne fallait pas y prêter attention, Rogue n'avait jamais aimé grand monde parmi ses élèves.

-Mais moi, on dirait vraiment qu'il me hait, insista Harry.

-Tu dis des bêtises, assura Hagrid. Pourquoi donc te haïrait-il ?

Mais Harry remarqua que Hagrid avait détourné les yeux en disant cela.

Et au coup d'œil que lui jeta Drago, Harry sut qu'il l'avait remarqué aussi.

-Comment va ton frère Charlie ? demanda Hagrid à Ron. Je l'aimais beaucoup. Il savait très bien s'y prendre avec les animaux.

Harry se demanda si Hagrid avait fait exprès de changer de sujet. Pendant que Ron lui parlait de Charlie, il prit un morceau de journal posé sur la table. C'était un article découpé dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_ :

.

« LE CAMBRIOLAGE DE GRINGOTTS »

L'enquête sur le cambriolage qui s'est produit le 31 Juillet dans les locaux de la banque Gringotts se poursuit. La piste suivie par les enquêteurs devrait les menés dans les milieux de la magie noire.

Les gobelins de Gringotts ont répété que rien n'avait été volé. La chambre forte fracturée avait en effet vidée le même jour.

« Mais nous ne vous révèlerons pas ce qu'elle contenait et, dans votre propre interêt, nous vous conseillons vivement de ne pas vous mêler de cette affaire », a déclaré le porte-parole des gobelins.

.

Harry se souvenait de ce que Ron lui avait dans le train : il y avait eu une tentative de cambriolage à Gringotts. Mais il ne lui avait pas précisé la date à laquelle elle avait eu lieu.

-Hagrid ! s'eclama Harry. Ce cambriolage à Gringotts s'est passé le jour de mon anniversaire ! Ca aurait pu arrivée pendant qu'on y était !

Cette fois, il n'y avait vraiment aucun doute : Hagrid fuyait le regard de Harry. Il poussa un grognement et lui offrit un autre biscuit. Harry relut l'article. La chambre forte fracturée avait été vidée le même jour. Hagrid avait vidé la chambre forte numéro 713, si on pouvait appeler ça vider. Il n'avait pris qu'un petit paquet enveloppé de papier kraft. Etait-ce donc cela que les voleurs avaient voulu dérober ? Lorsqu'il revint au château avec Ron et Draco, leurs poches pleines de biscuits qu'ils avaient été trop polis pour refuser, Harry estima qu'aucun des cours qu'il avait suivi jusqu'à présent ne lui avait donné autant à penser que cette visite chez Hagrid.

Draco jeta ses biscuits par terre avant d'entrer dans le château en disant :

-J'espère qu'un jour ce gros balourd comprendra qu'ils sont immangeables !

Harry lui lança un regard de reproche puis replongea dans ses pensées. Hagrid avait-il quelque chose à lui cacher au sujet de Rogue et de l'antipathie qu'il lui avait manifesté ? Harry se posait aussi une autre question : Il se demanda où pouvait bien se trouver le fameux paquet, à présent. Si c'était bien ce que cherchaient les voleurs, Hagrid l'avait emporté juste à temps !

-Toi, tu as quelque chose à me dire, chuchota Draco à son oreille. Si tu crois que tu vas y échapper..


	4. Chapter 4 Le cours de vol

Bonjour ! Une amie tres proche m'a dit qu'elle venait tous les jours ici, voir si j'avais posté, donc je poste ce chapitre meme s'il est TRES loin d'être terminé, pour lui faire plaisir.

Je suis désolée de ce retard inacceptable, mais avec les cours et mes nouvelles résolutions, arriver à écrire est assez dur. Je m'y remets très vite.

Merci beaucoup.

Au passage Clem, je t'aime ! :D

Bonne lecture.

9

DUEL A MINUIT

Les Serpentard pensaient n'avoir que le cours de potions en commun avec les Gryffondor, au grand plaisir de Draco, d'ailleurs. Mais une note au tableau d'affichage les informa que les cours de vol sur balais seraient également communs entre les deux maisons.

-On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux, marmonna Draco. Je n'attendais que ça perdre mon temps avec des Gryffons qui ne savent pas voler.

Ce commentaire lui valu un coup de coude dans les côtes car Harry, s'il attendait les cours de vol avec impatience, n'avait jamais volé non plus.

-Tranquille, lui dit Draco en riant. T'es Harry Potter j'te rappelle, même si tu tombes, tout le monde trouvera ça adorable.

-T'es chiant, grogna Harry.

Après tout, tout le monde parlait Quidditch, et tout le monde y avait au moins une fois joué –c'était du moins l'impression que Harry avait-, et il se sentait un peu seul au milieu de tout ça. A Serpentard, tous les élèves étaient de familles sorcières. Draco avait prétendu plusieurs fois avoir échappé à un hélicoptère moldu après une course-poursuite haletante, et même si Harry doutait de la véracité de ses propos (après tout, il était Draco Malefoy, le garçon qui ne lui avait manifesté de l'interêt qu'en raison de son nom), il n'avait aucun doute sur sa capacité à voler. Blaise Zabini, l'étrange garçon qui était assis près d'eux durant le banquet de début d'année, s'était animé pour la première fois en entendant parler Quidditch, et lui et Draco avaient même eu un débat sur quelle était la feinte la plus efficace, ou la plus dangereuse. Tous les élèves en parlaient sans cesse. Ron s'était énervé tout seul, un jour, en se remémorant une dispute avec Dean Thomas, un Gryffondor de la même année qui lui, préférait le football, un sport moldu, alors que Ron ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait préferer un sport avec une seule balle et où il était interdit de voler.

Hermione Granger, elle, redoutait la première leçon de vol, car c'était quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait pas apprendre dans un livre –et pourtant, elle avait essayé !

Le premier cours de balai volant devait avoir lieu le jeudi. Au petit déjeuner, Draco essaya de détendre Harry en lui disant que ce n'était pas si compliqué et qu'il était sûr qu'il s'en sortirait très bien, ce à quoi Harry répondit par un sourire hypocrite. (Après quelques jours seulement, ils étaient presque parfaits et il avait maintenant une palette complète de sourires sur commande.) Harry n'avait pas reçu la moindre lettre depuis le petit mot de Hagrid, ce que Draco avait remarqué. Le hibou grand-duc de celui-ci lui apportait sans cesse des bonbons, et, en souvenir de leur dispute du vendredi précédent, Draco lui en offrait toujours. Ce matin-là, ils étaient vraiment les bienvenus.

Finalement, ils se levèrent pour se diriger à leurs cours. En passant devant la table Gryffondor, Harry vit Neville Longdubat avec une boule rouge dans les mains.

-Eh Neville, qu'est-ce que tu as là ? demanda-t-il.

Draco le lui arracha des mains tandis que Harry fronça les sourcils en guise de réprimande.

-C'est un Rapeltout, répondit Draco à la place de Neville. Ca signale quand on oublié quelque chose. Pratique, hein ? ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du pauvre garçon d'un air ironique.

-T'es vraiment agaçant, tu sais ? lui dit Harry en lui reprenant des mains et en le rendant à Neville avec un sourire, tandis que le professeur McGonagall passait par là d'un air sévère. Bon les gars, on se voit tout à l'heure !

Il attrapa Draco par le bras et le traina vers de la sortie.

-Tu pourrais pas te tenir, un peu ? dit Harry, irrité.

-Oh, mais tu exagères ! s'écria Draco en se debattant pour qu'Harry le lâche. Je ne lui ai rien fait !

-Je suis sûr que tu l'as terrorisé ! répliqua Harry.

Draco eut donc un air satisfait.

.

A trois heures et demi, cet après-midi là, les élèves de Serpentard sortirent du château, vers le parc, pour se rendre vers leur première leçon de vol. Le ciel était clair et les vastes pelouses ondulaient sous une faible brise. Les arbres se trouvaient du côté opposé à la côté à la Forêt interdite dont on voyait les arbres inquiétants se balancer au loin.

Les Gryffondor n'étaient pas encore là (ce qui fit grogner Draco) mais une vingtaine de balais était soigneusement alignée sur le sol. Un instant plus tard, les Gryffondor arrivèrent, suivis bientôt par Madame Bibine, le professeur de vol. Elle avait des cheveux courts et gris et des yeux jaunes comme ceux d'un faucon.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? aboya-t-elle. Mettez-vous chacun devant un balai. Allez, dépêchez-vous !

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son balai : il était vieux et pas en très bon état. De son côté, Draco semblait agacé de devoir voler sur son balai, tout aussi abimé.

-Tendez la main droite au dessus du balai, ordonna Madame Bibine, et dites « Debout ! »

-DEBOUT ! crièrent les élèves à l'unisson.

Le balai de Harry lui sauta dans la main, et ce fut un des rares à le faire. Seul Draco et un autre élève de Serpentard –Nott, ou quelque chose comme ça- avaient eu un résultat similaire. Celui de Ron un eut un léger soubresaut, et celui d'Hermione Granger fit simplement un tour dans sa main. Celui de Neville, qui avait l'air terrifié, ne bougea pas. Les balais étaient peut-être comme les chevaux, songea Harry, quand on avait peur, ils le sentaient, et le tremblement dans la voix de Neville indiquait clairement qu'il aurait préféré garder les deux pieds sur terre.

Madame Bibine leur montra ensuite comment enfourcher le manche sans glisser. Elle passa devant chacun pour corriger leur position et Harry eut un petit sourire en l'entendant dire à Draco qu'il tenait très mal son balai. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

-Et maintenant, dit le professeur, à mon coup de sifflet, vous donnez un coup de pied par terre pour vous lancer. Frappez fort. Vous tiendrez vos balais bien droits, vous vous élèverez d'un ou deux mètres et vous reviendrez immédiatement au sol en vous penchant légèrement en avant. Attention au coup de sifflet. Trois, deux..

Mais Neville était si nerveux et il avait si peur de ne pas réussir à décoller qu'il se lança avant que Madame Bibine ait le temps de porter le sifflet à ses lèvres.

-Redescends, mon garçon ! ordonna-t-elle.

Mais Neville s'éleva dans les airs comme un bouchon de champagne. Il était déjà à trois mètres. Il monta jusqu'à six mètres. Harry vit son visage se décomposer tandis qu'il regardait le sol s'éloigner. Il eut un haut-le-corps, glissa du balai et..

BAM ! Il y eut un bruit sourd, puis un horrible craquement et Neville se retrouva face contre terre, le nez dans le gazon. Son balai continua de s'élever de plus en plus haut, puis dériva lentement vers la Forêt interdite avant de disparaître à l'horizon.

Madame Bibine était penchée sur Neville, le teint aussi pâle que lui.

-Poignet cassé, murmura-t-elle. Allez, viens mon garçon, ce n'est pas grave.

Elle se tourna alors vers les autres élèves.

-Personne ne bouge pendant que j'emmène ce garçon à l'infirmerie, dit-elle. Et vous laissez les balais par terre, sinon, je vous garantis que vous ne resterez pas longtemps à Poudlard, avant même de prononcer le mot « Quidditch ».

Neville, le visage ruisselant de larmes, la main crispée sur son poignet, clopina à côté de Madame Bibine qui le tenait par l'épaule. Dès qu'ils se furent suffisamment éloignés, Draco éclata de rire.

-Vous avez vu sa tête, à ce mollasson ? s'exclama-t-il.

Les Serpentard éclatèrent de rire à leur tour, excepté Harry.

-Tais-toi, Malefoy, lança sèchement Parvati Patil, une élève de Gryffondor.

-Tu prends la défense de Longdubat, Parvati ? s'exclama Pansy Parkinson, une fille de Serpentard à laquelle Harry n'avait jamais parlé. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les gros pleurnichards.

Avant que Harry ait eu le temps de le rappeler à l'ordre, Draco se précipita à l'endroit où Neville était tombé et ramassa quelque chose dans l'herbe.

-Regardez ! s'écria-t-il. C'est ce truc idiot que sa grand-mère lui a envoyé, dit-il en montrant le Rapeltout qui étincelait dans sa main.

-Donne-moi ça, Draco, lança Harry d'une voix très calme.

Tout le monde cessa de parler pour regarder la suite des évènements. Draco eut un sourire amusé.

-Du calme, répondit il, ayant senti la tension dans la voix de Harry, même si personne d'autres ne l'avait perçu. C'est rien de grave, je m'amuse un peu !

Harry se rapprocha de lui pour que seul lui puisse entendre ses mots, sachant pertinemment que son camarade n'apprécierait pas d'être contredit en public.

-Tu vas arrêter ta comédie tout de suite, lui souffla-t-il. Tu sais très bien que je déteste quand tu fais ça.

Harry tendit sa main en attendant que Draco lui rende le Rapeltout. Draco, renfrogné, posa l'objet dans sa main.

-La vie sans se moquer des Gryffondor n'a aucun interêt, grogna-t-il.

-Oh, tais-toi, lui répondit Harry, exaspéré et amusé à la fois.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que les conversations avaient repris, Madame Bibine revint sur le terrain.

-On recommence tout depuis le début, dit-elle, ayant repris des couleurs.

Quand chacun fut assis sur son balai, Madame Bibine reprit la parole.

-A mon coup de sifflet, vous donnez un coup de pied sur le sol, en tenant votre balai bien droit, répéta-t-elle. Vous vous élevez d'un où deux mètres, et vous redescendez en vous penchant en avant. Pas avant mon coup de sifflet, c'est clair ? Trois, deux, un !

Elle siffla, et tous les élèves montèrent dans le ciel, sans incident cette fois. Draco tint à monter plus haut que les autres, et Madame Bibine le regarda d'un air agacé. Après quelques secondes, les élèves redescendirent.

-Tu insupportes tout le monde, avec tes manies, tu sais ? dit Harry à Draco dans un murmure.

-Heureusement que tu es là, dans ce cas ! répondit-il, un air faussement émerveillé sur le visage.

Après ça, Madame Bibine leur expliqua comment tourner. Elle leur fit faire un tour un par un, et même si Harry était assez stressé, il fut fier de lui. Il avait réussi à voler avec une grande facilité, et même mieux que Draco, ce qui n'était pas rien, à ses yeux. Après ça, Madame Bibine leur dit qu'ils savaient désormais voler pour des petites distances, mais qu'ils devraient s'entraîner pour maîtriser totalement un balai.


	5. Chapitre 4, part 2

Bonjour !

Tout d'abord.. Je tiens à m'excuser. J'ai terriblement honte – voilà maintenant plus de 6 mois que j'ai osé laisser tomber Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy ! Peut etre ne vous vous êtes pas rendus compte de mon absence, mais j'ai pensé presque chaque jour à combien je me sentais coupable d'avoir abandonné mon projet..

Je ne devrais pas raconter ma vie comme ça, mais j'ai une excuse minable, mais une excuse quand même. Mon meilleur ami a totalement dénigré mon travail, mon amour pour tout ça, et j'ai maintenant honte rien qu'en disant que j'en suis fan ! Peu de personnes savent aujourd'hui que je lis des fanfictions, et encore moins que j'en écris une ! Et je suis désolée, encore une fois, de ne pas avoir su lui faire face.. Mais son avis importe beaucoup et j'ai vraiment, vraiment du mal avec l'idée qu'il se fiche totalement de ma passion.

J'ai lu pas mal de fanfictions en ce moment –tout le temps, en fait-, et mes doigts me démangeaient tellement que je m'y suis remise. Merci d'avoir attendu, et, encore une fois, pardonnez moi.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em>Après ça, Madame Bibine leur expliqua comment tourner. Elle leur fit faire un tour un par un, et même si Harry était assez stressé, il fut fier de lui. Il avait réussi à voler avec une grande facilité, et même mieux que Draco, ce qui n'était pas rien, à ses yeux. Après ça, Madame Bibine leur dit qu'ils savaient désormais voler pour des petites distances, mais qu'ils devraient s'entraîner pour maîtriser totalement un balai.<em>

_._

Peu de temps avant la fin de la séance, Draco attrapa Harry par le bras pour qu'ils se cachent sous les gradins, et quand Harry voulu protester, Draco placa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour qu'il se taise. Se résignant, Harry se baissa avec lui pour qu'on ne les voit pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les élèves, escortés par Madame Bibine, sortirent du terrain et le laissèrent libre pour les deux clandestins.

Draco prit son balai, se jeta dessus, commença à voler, et, euphorique, cria sa liberté.

-Viens, Harry ! lui lança-t-il, un sourire resplendissant sur les lèvres.

Et Harry obéit. Il se sentait un peu coupable, car il savait que ce qu'ils faisaient était formellement interdit, mais bientôt, ce sentiment s'envola, remplacé par une impression parfaite d'harmonie, d'osmose comme si sa place était ici, dans les airs.

Draco et lui volèrent longtemps, enchaînant des figures qu'ils créaient sur le moment, et plus le temps passait, plus le vent dans ses cheveux lui apportait une sensation de plénitude jamais ressentie auparavant.

Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, il attrapa le Rapeltout dans sa poche, et le jeta de toutes ses forces à Drago, en criant « ATTRAPE », ce que le garçon fit. Eclatant de rire, il lui lança à nouveau et Harry l'attrapa avec une aisance étonnante. Très vite, ils se lancèrent l'objet en effectuant les mêmes figures qu'auparavant, et Harry n'eut aucun mal à s'en saisir, contrairement à Draco qui se trouva parfois en position de difficulté.

Un esprit de compétition naquit entre eux très vite, sans méchanceté toute fois. C'était à celui qui effectuerait le plus compliqué, le plus dangereux. Et, même si la modestie l'empêchait de l'avouer à voix haute, c'est Harry qui se débrouillait le mieux.

A un moment ou le jeune garçon était inattentif, Draco lança le Rapeltout avec une puissance remarquable, dans un angle étrange et dans une direction inattendue, et Harry, par reflexe, se précipita à toute vitesse vers le sol pour sauver l'objet qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Il tendit la main, ses doigts effleurant la boule de verre, et se pencha encore sur son balai pour accélérer. Il s'en saisit à une cinquantaine de centimètre du sol, juste assez pour pouvoir redresser le manche de l'engin et il se posa en douceur, la sphère magique entre les mains, et un sourire dont il ne pouvait se défaire sur le visage.

Draco se posta près de lui, époustouflé.

-J'ai cru que tu allais te rompre le cou ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu ne pourrais pas être un peu plus prudent ? En plus, il va falloir ramasser les bouts de verre par terre maintenant ! bougonna-t-il.

Harry, amusé, répondit tout doucement, encore etonné par sa propre prouesse :

-J'ai réussi..

-Tu imagines s'il t'était arrivé.. Attends, quoi ? demanda Draco, qui sembla avoir voir mal saisi ses paroles. Tu.. tu as réussi ?

-Oui. Regarde.

Il montra le Rapeltout entre ses doigts, intact, et Draco resta bouche bée.

-D'accord. Ok. Euh.. On va aller voir Madame Bibine, annonça-t-il avec un air ahuri. On va aller voir Madame Bibine.

-Quoi ? demanda Harry sans comprendre. Pourquoi ?

Draco l'attrapa par le bras, le dirigeant vers les vestiaires.

-Pour que tu passes les sélections, Harry ! lui répondit-il avec évidence.

Draco lui désigna un placard où il mit son balai, et Harry l'imita.

-Les sélections pour être attrapeur ! ajouta-t-il devant son air perplexe.

Harry, comprenant enfin, s'eclama :

-Non ! Je.. Je ne suis pas assez bon pour être attrapeur ! Et je suis sûr qu'il y en a déjà un dans l'équipe !

-Oui, c'est sur, mais pas aussi bon que toi, je peux te l'assurer, affirma Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

.

Le soir même, pendant le repas, Draco tira Harry vers la table des professeurs, et le planta devant Madame Bibine.

-Oui ? dit-elle sèchement, en levant à peine les yeux vers lui.

-Et bien, je.. Euh.. bégaya Harry, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire. Et si elle se moquait de lui ?

Draco vola à son secours.

-Bonsoir Madame ! Il se trouve qu'Harry souhaiterait de présenter pour le poste d'attrapeur dans l'équipe de Serpentard, dit-il avec une politesse exagérée un sourire charmeur.

Leur interlocutrice ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Mais les premières années ne peuvent pas être dans les équipes ! rétorqua-t-elle. Ils n'ont même pas le droit d'avoir leur propre balai !

-Oui, mais Harry est vraiment très bon ! insista-t-il. Je pense sincèrement qu'il sera un atout pour l'équipe. Vous n'avez rien à perdre en lui faisant passer les sélections. Et je suis sûr qu'il est possible d'obtenir une dérogation de la part du directeur pour cette histoire de balai, ajouta-t-il avec un air assuré.

Harry, dont la présence semblait avoir été oubliée, toussota d'un air gêné, et Madame Bibine, prise au dépourvue, accepta sans réfléchir.

-C'est d'accord. Vendredi prochain, à quinze heure sur le terrain de Quidditch, dit-elle en regardant Harry droit des les yeux. Ne soyez pas en retard.

.

-Tu plaisantes ou quoi ?

Harry et Draco avait croisé Ron à la sortie de la Grande Salle, et ils venaient de lui raconter leur entrevue avec le professeur de vol.

-Tu te présentes pour être attrapeur ? s'exclama Ron. Imagine si tu es sélectionné, les première année de ne sont jamais.. Tu serais le premier joueur depuis..

-Au moins un siècle, acheva Draco avec un air entendu.

Ron était tellement stupéfait qu'il en oublia de monter une marche, et il manqua de s'écraser sur le sol.

-Je passe l'épreuve Vendredi prochain, dit Harry. Mais ne le dis à personne. Je ne veux pas que ça se sache, au cas où..

A cet instant, un élève d'au moins deux têtes de plus qu'Harry se précipita vers eux avec colère.

-Alors comme ça, Potter, tu te présente pour être attrapeur ? dit-il d'un ton hargneux. Ce poste est déjà pris.

« Les nouvelles vont vite », se dit Harry, désemparé.

-Par toi, je suppose ? cracha Draco avec plus de mépris que jamais.

-Effectivement, lança le garçon. Terrence Higgs, meilleur que tu ne le seras jamais, ajouta-t-il d'un air sarcastique en tendant une main ironique, que Harry ne voulut pas serrer.

-Si tu as tant confiance en toi, tu n'as rien à craindre, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua Draco, un sourire moqueur plaqué sur les lèvres.

Ron et Harry se lancèrent un regard déconcerté. Ne pouvait-il pas ravaler sa fierté, de temps en temps ?

-Peut-être as-tu besoin d'être rassuré grâce à un duel ?

Harry vit le regard alarmé que Ron lui lança, et il n'aima pas ça du tout.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être rassuré ! s'insurgea Higgs avec colère.

-Minuit, dans la salle des trophées ! cracha Draco avec mépris. Si tu n'as pas trop peur, bien sur ! se moqua-t-il. Je serais son second. Trouve quelqu'un à la hauteur.

Draco lui fit un clin d'œil puis se retourna vers ses camarades, pour signifier que la conversation était close. Higgs, rageur, parti les mains dans les poches, tandis que Draco recevait de ses deux amis des regards exaspérés.

-Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ? souffla-t-il, habitué.

-Harry, tu ne te rends pas compte ! s'exclama Ron. Il vient de déclencher un duel avec un sixième année ! Au moins !

-Du calme, la belette, répondit Draco, tandis que les oreilles de Ron rougissaient. Rien de grave.

Harry s'exhorta au calme.

-Bon. C'est quoi cette histoire de duel ? Et de second ? demanda-t-il, totalement ignorant des coutumes sorcières.

-Un duel est un combat magique, seulement avec ta baguette. Et le second, dans un duel, prend la place de celui qui est tué, ajouta Draco avec naturel.

Harry déglutit péniblement.

-Rien que ça..

-Tu ne vas pas mourir, Harry ! rigola le blond.

-Mais je ne sais pas même pas m'en servir, de cette baguette ! s'exclama Harry, paniqué ! Et il a l'air.. Vieux, et.. expérimenté, tout ça..

-Dans ce cas, jette la baguette et fous lui un coup de poing dans la nez, lui souffla Ron avec un air amusé. Et tout cas, je veux être là, ce soir ! Minuit, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il.

-Excusez-moi ? dit une voix.

Harry, Ron et Draco levèrent la tête. C'était Hermione Granger, la fille de Gryffondor qui était venue dans le train.

-On ne peut pas discuter en paix ? grommela Ron.

Hermione fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendue et lui répondit :

-J'ai entendu la fin de votre conversation. Il n'est pas question que tu te promènes la nuit dans le château. Tu as pensé aux points que tu feras perdre aux Gryffondor si jamais vous êtes pris ? Et vous serez forcément pris. C'est vraiment très égoïste de ta part.

-Et ça ne te regarde vraiment pas, ajouta Harry en se détournant d'elle.

-Au revoir, bonne soirée, dit Ron.

-A bientôt, Maman ! cria Draco avec un air enamouré, tandis qu'elle s'en allait et que Ron et Harry levaient les yeux au ciel.

.

La nuit promettait de ne pas être de tout repos, tandis qu'il attendait, allongé sur son lit, l'heure d'aller au rendez-vous. Draco avait passé la soirée à le rassurer sur l'issue du duel.

-Peut etre que tu ne gagneras pas.. Mais tu lui auras prouvé que tu es digne de respect.

Il y avait de grands risques qu'ils se fassent prendre par Rusard ou par Miss Teigne et Harry pensa qu'il tentait un peu trop la chance, mais il avait l'occasion de prouver qu'il n'était pas un gamin capricieux et il ne fallait pas la laisser s'échapper.

-Onze heure, murmura Draco. Il est temps d'y aller, si on ne veut pas être en retard pour le rendez-vous avec Ron.

Ils enfilèrent leur robe de chambre, prirent leurs baguettes magiques et parcourent le chemin jusqu'au Hall d'entrée, où ils devaient retrouver Ron, en silence. Ils attendirent quelques minutes et entendirent deux voix qui se disputaient, manifestement. Ils se cachèrent avec précipitation derrière une statue et attendirent qu'ils passent mais ils se rendirent vite compte que ce n'était que Ron et Hermione, accompagnés de Neville.

-Pourquoi tu les as amenés ? chuchota Draco. On va faire trop de bruit, aussi nombreux !

-Je n'y suis pour rien, rétorqua Ron avec un regard noir en direction de la jeune fille.

-Ronald, tu te comportes comme..

Harry leur fit signe de se taire et ils se remirent en chemin. Ils parcoururent des couloirs zébrés de rayons de lune qui projetaient l'ombre des croisées sur le sol. A chaque tournant, Harry s'attendait à se trouver nez à nez avec Rusard ou Miss Teigne, mais ils eurent de la chance et parvinrent à monter sans encombre au troisième étage, où se trouvait la salle des trophées.

Higgs et le second inconnu n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Derrière les vitrines de crystal, des coupes, des écus, des plateaux, des statuettes d'or et d'argent étincelaient dans la pénombre, à la lueur du clair de lune. Harry sortit sa baguette magique, au cas où Higgs se serait caché quelque part pour l'attaquer par surprise. Ils attendirent quelques minutes, mais rien ne se produisit.

-Ils ne sont pas venus, dit Draco avec un sourire. Quels trouillards ! Apeurés par deux première année.. ajouta-t-il, euphorique.

Il commença à rire, quand, au même instant, un bruit dans la pièce voisine les fit sursauter. Harry brandit sa baguette et ils entendirent une voix, mais ce n'était pas celle, rocailleuse, de Higgs.

-Cherche ma belle, cherche bien, ils doivent se cacher dans un coin.

C'était Rusard qui parlait à Miss Teigne. Frappés d'horreur, Harry fit des signes désespérés aux quatre autres pour qu'ils s'enfuient le plus vite possible. Ils filèrent en silence jusqu'à la porte opposée et parvinrent tout juste à la franchir avant que Rusard entre dans la salle des trophées.

-Il y a quelqu'un qui doit se cacher quelque part, marmonna-t-il derrière eux.

Suivi des trois autres, Harry s'engagea dans une longue galerie où s'alignaient des armures. Ils entendaient Rusard qui se rapprochait et Neville poussa brusquement un cri apeuré. Il se mit à courir, trébucha, essaya de se rattraper en saisissant Ron par la taille et tous deux tombèrent en renversant une armure.

Le vacarme qui s'en suivit aurait suffi à réveiller tout le château.

-ON FILE ! cria Harry et ils se mirent à courir sans se donner le temps de se retourner.

Parvenus à l'extrémité de la galerie aux armures, ils prirent un virage serré et foncèrent à toutes jambes à travers un dédale de couloirs. Harry prit la tête du groupe sans avoir la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, ni de la direction qu'ils suivaient. Ils passèrent derrière une tapisserie et s'engouffrèrent dans un passage secret qu'ils parcoururent sans ralentir l'allure. Ils se retrouvèrent alors près de la salle où avaient lieux les cours d'enchantements et qui était située à des kilomètres de la salle des trophées.

-Je crois bien qu'on l'a semé, dit Harry, hors d'haleine, s'appuyant contre un mur froid et s'essuyant le front.

Neville, plié en deux par un point de côté, essayait de retrouver sa respiration en émettant toutes sortes de bruits bizarres.

-Je.. vous.. avais prévenus ! dit Hermione, le souffle court, la main sur sa poitrine endolorie.

-Il faut retourner à nos maisons, dit Ron. Et on a intérêt à se dépêcher.

-Higgs vous a tendu un piège, dit Hermione aux garçons, j'espère que vous vous en rendez compte. Il n'avait pas la moindre intention de..

-Tais-toi, Hermione ! s'exclama Draco. On sait, d'accord ? Ca n'a d'ailleurs rien d'étonnant. Higgs est un Serpentard, après tout. Je suis sûr que si j'y avais pensé, je l'aurais fait.

Harry sourit à la déclaration de son ami, et lança :

-Allons-y.

Ce n'était pas si simple, cependant. Ils avaient à peine fait dix pas qu'ils virent quelque chose jaillir d'une salle de classe, juste devant leurs nez. C'était Peeves, l'esprit frappeur. En les voyant, il poussa une exclamation ravie.

-Tais-toi, Peeves. A cause de toi, on va se faire renvoyer.

-Alors, les petits nouveaux, on se promène dans les couloirs à minuit ? demanda-t-il de sa voix aigre.

-Ne nous denonce pas, s'il te plait, supplia Harry.

-Je devrais le dire à Rusard, déclara-t-il d'une voix vertueuse. Pour votre propre bien, ajouta-t-il, les yeux brillants de malice.

-Hors de notre chemin, fantôme insignifiant, dit Draco en amorçant un geste pour le repousser.

C'était une grave erreur.

-ELEVES HORS DU DORTOIR ! hurla aussitôt Peeves. ELEVES HORS DU DORTOIR DANS LE COULOIR DES ENCHANTEMENTS !

Ils se baissèrent pour passer sous l'esprit frappeur et coururent à toutes jambes jusqu'au bout du couloir où ils tombèrent sur une porte verrouillée.

-On est fichus, gémit Ron tandis qu'ils essayaient vainement d'ouvrir la porte. C'est la fin, pour nous !

Ils entendaient les bruits de pas de Rusard qui courait le plus vite qu'il pouvait dans la direction d'où provenaient les cris de Peeves.

-Pousse-toi, grogna Hermione.

Elle prit la baguette magique de Harry, tapota la serrure et murmura :

-_Alohomora_ !

Il y eut alors un déclic et la porte pivota sur ses gonds. Ils se précipitèrent dans l'ouverture, refermèrent aussitôt derrière eux et se collèrent contre le panneau pour écouter ce qui passait, tandis que Draco murmurait un « Bien joué » à une Hermione rougissante.

-Ou sont-ils allés, Peeves, demandait Rusard. Vite, dis-moi.

-On dit : où sont-ils allés, s'il te plait, quand on est poli.

-Ca suffit, Peeves, ce n'est pas le moment de faire l'idiot. Par où sont-ils partis ?

-Je dirai quelque chose quand on me dira s'il te plait, chantonna Peeves de son ton le plus exaspérant.

-Bon, d'accord. S'il te plait.

-QUELQUE CHOSE ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Je vous avais prévenu. Je dirai « quelque chose » quand on me dira s'il te plait ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Harry et les quatre autres entendirent un bruit semblable à une rafale de vent. C'était Peeves qui prenait la fuite tandis que Rusard lançait des jurons furieux.

-Il pense que la porte est verrouillée, chuchota Harry. Je crois qu'on va s'en tirer. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit-il à Neville qui le tirait par la manche depuis un bon moment.

Comme Neville insistait, Harry se retourna. Pendant un instant, il se demanda s'il ne faisait pas un cauchemar. Avec tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, c'en était trop !

Car ils ne se trouvaient pas dans une salle, comme ils l'avaient cru tout d'abord, mais dans un couloir. Plus précisément, dans le couloir interdit du troisième étage. Et à présent, ils comprenaient pourquoi l'endroit était interdit.

Devant leurs yeux, un chien monstrueux remplissait tout l'espace entre le sol et le plafond. L'animal avait trois têtes : trois paires d'yeux étincelants d'une lueur démente, trois museaux qui les flairaient en frémissant avec avidité et trois gueules bavantes hérissées d'énormes crocs jaunâtres d'où pendaient des filets de salive épais comme des cordes.

Le chien se tenait immobile, ses six yeux fixés sur eux. S'il ne les avait pas encore dévorés, c'était sans doute parce qu'ils l'avaient pris par surprise, pensa Harry, mais à en juger par ses grognements qui roulaient comme le tonnerre, il n'allait pas tarder à leur bondir dessus.

Harry chercha à tâtons la poignée de la porte. Entre Rusard et la mort, il choisissait Rusard.

Ils sortirent à reculons, claquèrent la porte derrière eux et se mirent à courir le long à une telle vitesse qu'ils avaient presque l'impression de voler. Rusard avait dû les chercher ailleurs, car ils ne l'aperçurent nulle part, mais peu leur importait, ils n'avaient qu'une idée en tête : mettre le maximum de distance entre le monstre et eux. Au pied d'un escalier, Draco attrapa le bras d'Harry en disant « C'est par là ! », et Harry le suivit, les deux Serpentards se séparant des Gryffondors qui allaient dans une direction différente. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois devant le mur familier, et Draco rugit « Baron Sanglant ! ». Le mur s'ouvrit et ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur, soulagé.

Ils rejoignirent leurs lits, à bout de souffle, se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit du bout des lèvres et s'endormirent instantanément, tout habillés.


	6. Chapter 5 La selection

10

HALLOWEEN

Le lendemain, si Higgs fut surpris lorsqu'il vit Harry et Draco à la table des Serpentards, il n'en montra rien, et Draco pensait qu'il se montrait juste indifférent pour les déstabiliser. Au matin, les deux garçons trouvaient finalement que cette rencontre avec le chien aux trois têtes était une belle aventure et ils avaient hâte d'en connaître d'autres.

Ron les rejoint à leur table avec leurs oreilles écarlates, et leur lança :

-Cette Hermione Granger est particulièrement ennuyante, vous ne trouvez pas ? Elle n'a pas arrêté de me parler de cette trappe qui se trouvait sous les pattes du chien. Comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose au fait qu'il ait trois têtes !

Le visage d'Harry s'éclaira. Il avait l'impression que les éléments s'emboitaient parfaitement, comme si tout devenait enfin logique !

Car il semblait, qu'apparemment, Harry avait découvert où se trouvait désormais le petit paquet enveloppé de papier kraft que Hagrid était allé chercher dans la chambre forte numéro 713.

Harry révéla alors à Ron et Draco l'existence de ce paquet transféré de Gringotts à Poudlard ils se demandèrent longuement ce qui pouvait bien justifier une protection aussi dissuasive.

-C'est peut etre quelque chose de dangereux, dit Draco avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

-Ou bien c'est quelque chose qui a beaucoup de valeur, répondit Ron d'un air rêveur.

-Ou les deux, conclut Harry.

Mais pour l'instant, la seule chose qu'ils savaient de cet objet mystérieux, c'était qu'il était long de cinq centimètres environ. Et sans indice supplémentaire, ils n'avaient aucune chance d'en savoir davantage.

En revanche, ni Hermione, ni Neville ne montraient le moindre intêret pour ce qui se passait sous la trappe. Tout ce qui comptait, pour Neville, c'était de ne plus jamais se retrouver en présence du chien.

Hermione refusait désormais de parler aux trois garçons, ce qui leur paraissait plutôt avantageux. Tout ce qu'ils désiraient, maintenant, c'était se venger de Higgs et l'occasion leur en fut donnée une semaine plus tard, lors des selections pour être attrapeur.

Harry se présenta à l'heure prévue, accompagné de Draco au terrain de Quidditch. Higgs, qui était présent, un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres, discutait avec Madame Bibine d'un air entendu. Draco, alors même qu'ils n'étaient pas encore devant l'attrapeur, fulminait déjà, arguant que c'était de la corruption. Harry riait sous cape, pas concerné pour une noise.

-Bonjour, Potter. Prêt pour les sélections ? demanda Bibine, le ton sec et distant, comme toujours.

-Oui, professeur.

Il monta sur un des balais sur le sol, et la sensation de plénitude revenait déjà. Il n'avait pas entendu les indications de Madame Bibine, trop empressé à l'idée de retrouver le vent dans ses cheveux, le bruit dans ses oreilles, et la chaleur au creu de son torse. Après plusieurs loopings et virages serrés, il redescendit avec le sourire et prit un air désolé.

-Excusez-moi, je ne vous ai pas entendu.. dit-il.

-Je.. commença Madame Bibine. Je vous demandais de vous échauffer un peu, poursuivit-elle, semblant reprendre ses esprits.

-Ah, dit Harry, embarrassé. Et bien, c'est fait, ajouta-t-il.

-Maintenant, je vais vous lancer des balles ensorcelées que vous devrez attraper. Elles dévieront de trajectoire à de nombreuses reprises, je vous préviens.

Harry hocha la tête puis s'élança dans les airs. Quand il fut à une hauteur raisonnable, elle lui lança un « PRET ? » retentissant, auquel il répondit en levant son pouce.

Les sélections débutèrent alors, et bien qu'au début les balles s'enchainaient à une vitesse raisonnable, le rythme accéléra. Il dut multiplier les prises de risques, les descentes en piqué, les je-frôle-la-mort-à-chaque-instant, mais il s'en sortit sans dommages. Quand il redescendit, le visage de Madame Bibine était impassible.

-Vous aurez les résultats dans quelques jours, dit-elle. Merci.

Harry, un peu déçu, fit une légère grimace, et Draco s'insurgea.

-QUOI ? hurla-t-il presque tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient du centre du terrain. MAIS TU AS ETE PARFAIT !

Il reprit son souffle.

-Je suis sur que c'est de la faute de Higgs ! Je l'ai vu la supplier presque tout le long de la prestation ! poursuivit-il. Comme s'il pouvait être meilleur que toi !

Harry haussa les épaules, conscient qu'il avait probablement raison, mais ne voulant pas paraître prétentieux.

-Et en plus, ce n'était que la deuxième fois que tu volais ! Elle n'a pas le droit de douter de ton talent ! continua Draco, sans se rendre compte qu'il enfonçait le couteau dans la plaie.

Harry s'apprêtait à lui demander de se taire quand une voix retentit derrière eux.

-Ce n'était que la deuxième fois que vous voliez, Monsieur Potter ?

C'était Madame McGonagall, stupéfaite, qui semblait être là depuis un moment déjà.

-Oui, professeur, lui répondit Harry en baissant les yeux.

Même si elle n'était pas la directrice de sa maison, la professeure de métamorphose imposait un respect certain.

-Suivez-moi, je vous prie, ordonna-t-elle. Monsieur Malfoy, vous pouvez aller vous détendre dans votre salle commune.

-Mais je veux venir ! répliqua-t-il, effronté.

-Vous pouvez aller vous détendre dans votre salle commune ! répéta le professeur McGonagall, dont le visage se durcit.

Draco obtempéra, bouillonnant de rage.

Tandis que la professeure de métamorphose et Harry serpentaient dans les couloirs, elle lui expliqua.

-Vous comprenez, Monsieur Potter, qu'une demande pour faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de la part d'un première année est quelque chose d'inédit.

-Oui, professeur McGonagall, lui répondit-il, essoufflé par ses grands pas.

-Et je sais aussi parfaitement que jamais Monsieur Malfoy n'aurait insisté pour vous faire passer cette sélection, si vous n'en n'aviez pas été capable. Je vous ai entendu faire la demande, lors du repas la semaine dernière, ajouta-t-elle devant son regard curieux. Sure que vous seriez pris, et me souciant de vous.. commença-t-elle. Oui, je me soucie de vous, Monsieur Potter.. Je suis allée demander au directeur Dumbledore s'il serait possible de vous avoir un balai.

Harry fut très étonné par ces déclarations, mais la laissa néanmoins poursuivre.

-Il a accepté. Mais.. hésita McGonagall.

Harry croisa les doigts. Un fol espoir naissait peu à peu en lui. Peut-être qu'en fait, sa place dans l'équipe des Serpentards étaient assurée, mais que Madame Bibine ne lui avait pas dit tout de suite dans un soucis d'équité pour Higgs ?

-Ce poste est manifestement déjà pris, asséna le professeur en s'arrêtant, le fixant de toute sa hauteur.

Harry fut terriblement déçu. Alors elle l'avait trainé partout dans Poudlard, elle lui faisant croire à une possible place, pour lui dire que finalement, il n'y aurait pas droit ? Draco avait raison, les Gryffondors étaient des sauvages.

-C'est pourquoi, poursuivit-elle en le fixant toujours, je vous propose, à titre exceptionnel et en raison de votre jeune âge, de faire partie de l'équipe des Gryffondors.

Avant qu'Harry puisse répondre, elle continua.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'accepter, Potter, dit-elle tandis que ses yeux se faisaient plus froids. Mais Gryffondor a besoin d'un attrapeur, et vous voulez une place. Cela fait maintenant des années que mon équipe –pardon, l'équipe des Gryffondors- n'a pas gagné, et je sais que vous avez du potentiel. Or, Higgs –Monsieur Higgs- vous causera de nombreux problèmes si Madame Bibine en vient à pencher en votre faveur. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Et encore une fois, elle le coupa avant qu'il ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Si vous acceptez, vous serez entrainé par Olivier Dubois, capitaine et gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor, et il sera remis en votre possession le Nimbus 2000 qui vous attend dans le bureau du directeur.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le professeur McGonagall savait se montrer convaincante ! Et seul son regard aurait suffit à le faire acquiescer à sa demande. Mais comment réagirait sa maison ? Et Draco ? Il serait fou de rage s'il acceptait..

Mais c'était tellement tentant. Il pourrait jouer, vraiment ! Dans une équipe complète qui n'attendait que lui !

-Alors ? insista le professeur McGonagall.

-C'est d'accord, répondit Harry, encore ahuri par la proposition.

-Vous avez fait le bon choix, Monsieur Potter, lui répondit-elle dans un sourire tandis qu'elle repartait.

Harry la suivit au pas de course, mais ils n'échangèrent plus aucun mot.

-Chocogrenouille ! lança le professeur devant une gargouille, et Harry se demanda si elle avait toujours sa santé mentale.

La gargouille s'écarta, revelant une étroite porte que le professeur ouvrit, et elle entra dans la pièce adjacente. Intrigué, Harry la suivit.

Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce circulaire, remplie d'objet insolite et dont les murs étaient couverts de tableaux dont les occupants regardaient la scène avec intêret. Un oiseau au plumage rouge était sur son perchoir, et, derrière un bureau d'eben, ensseveli sous des montagnes de parchemins, était assis le directeur Dumbledore, un sourire accueillant sur le visage.

-Ah ! dit Dumbledore, satisfait. J'en déduis que le jeune Potter a été accepté dans l'équipe des Serpentards, Minerva, continua-t-il. Bonjour, Harry, acheva-t-il en le regardant avec de grands yeux bleus, qui donnèrent l'impression d'être passé aux rayons X.

-Pas exactement, Albus. Il se trouve.. hésita le professeur McGonagall, tandis que le directeur haussait les sourcils dans sa direction. Il se trouve que Monsieur Potter ici présent est désormais membre de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-il, amusé par la situation, une lueur dans les yeux.

-Si vous donnez votre accord, bien entendu, répondit le professeur McGonagall, mal à l'aise.

-Je suis sûr que cette décision a été murement réfléchie, n'est-ce pas ? reprit-il, le visage sérieux mais les yeux amusés.

-Bien entendu, répondit-elle avec précipitation.

Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Que se passait-il sous ces yeux ? Les deux adultes étaient-ils en train de tester le rapport de force entre eux ? Ou Dumbledore s'amusait-il avec la gêne de McGonagall ? Il penchait pour la deuxième solution.

-Je n'ai donc aucune raison de m'y opposer, assena-t-il, tandis que le professeur de métamorphose soupirait. En revanche, j'aimerais que vous me laissiez un instant seul avec Monsieur Potter.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait, le vieux fou ?

-Bien sur, Albus.

Le professeur McGonagall sortit de la pièce en vitesse, lançant un dernier regard à Harry.. Un regard qui semblait signifier « Ne me décevez pas, Potter ».

-Et bien, Harry ! Longue journée, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, professeur, répondit Harry, ne sachant pas à quoi s'en tenir. Que désirait-il entendre ?

-Te voilà donc attrapeur pour les Gryffondor ! poursuivit Dumbledore avec entrain, tout en contournant son bureau. Tu dois être content.

-Oui, très, professeur, répondit Harry, en fronçant les sourcils. « Content » ? N'était-ce pas un mot un peu.. Faible ?

-Ne crains-tu pas les représailles de la part de tes camarades de maison ? demanda-t-il, soudain légèrement soucieux.

-Non, dit Harry avec franchise en haussant les épaules. Ils ne semblaient pas souhaiter ma présence dans l'équipe, de toute façon.

-Tu sais, Harry.. Parfois, les gens n'ont d'affection que pour ce sur quoi ils n'ont aucun contrôle..

Harry fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre.. Les énigmes n'étaient pas son fort et ne l'avaient jamais été, alors il décida d'hocher simplement la tête.

-Mais n'écoute pas mes divagations de vieil homme, Harry.. Je suppose que tu veux ton balai, maintenant ?

Le visage d'Harry s'éclaira, et le professeur ouvrit un placard en verre juste derrière lui. Il lui tendit ensuite le balai empaqueté, et avec un sourire, ajouta :

-Va fêter ça, Harry. Je suis sur que tu es pressé de retrouver tes amis..

Ses amis.. Oh bien sur, Ron serait ravi. Mais Draco ? Comment allait-il réagir ? Est-ce qu'il n'allait pas voir ça comme une trahison ?

-Tu n'aurais qu'à lui dire que je t'ai forcé la main, à la demande du professeur McGonagall, crut le directeur bon d'ajouter.

-Que.. ?

-A Monsieur Malefoy.. Que je t'ai vu voler l'autre jour alors que c'est totalement interdit, par exemple.. dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Harry, perdu, acquiesça avant de sortir. Sur le pas de la porte, il lança « Merci, professeur », et avant d'attendre la réponse, quitta le bureau lumineux ou son première année venait de prendre un tour totalement différent.

.

-Tu te fiches de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Comme Harry l'avait deviné, Draco n'avait pas du tout apprécié la nouvelle qu'il venait de lui annoncer. Il lui avait avant tout montré le balai, histoire d'occuper son attention quelques minutes, mais maintenant qu'il devait donner des explications, il se sentait un peu pris au piège.

-Harry, s'énerva Draco, tu ne peux pas ne pas être en train de me faire une blague !

Harry haussa les épaules, tout en s'asseyant avec lassitude sur un des fauteuils de la salle commune, ou Draco l'avait attendu et où des élèves commençaient à se retourner pour voir quelle était la source de l'esclandre.

-Ecoute, commença Harry en l'exhortant au calme. Je n'ai pas eu le choix.. McGonagall nous avait vu voler la dernière fois, sans surveillance alors que c'est interdit.. ajouta-t-il, pas honteux une seule seconde de son mensonge. Elle a demandé à l'autre fou de me forcer la main, que voulais-tu que je fasse ?

-Moi aussi, je volais ce jour là, répondit Draco, boudeur, qui semblait se demander pourquoi lui aussi n'avait pas eu de proposition pour faire partie d'une équipe quelconque.

Harry eut l'air de tout ignorer de la situation et prit un air compatissant.

-Donc tu vas jouer pour les Gryffons, maintenant ? cracha-t-il, amer.

« Genial.. Dejà qu'avant il ne les portait pas dans son cœur.. » se dit Harry, qui hocha la tête, l'air un peu triste.

-Au moins tu as un Nimbus 2000, ajouta Draco, qui voulait trouver néanmoins un bon point à la situation. Tu pourras me le prêter !

Ils avaient ouvert le paquet un peu plus tot et même pour Harry qui n'y connaissait rien, le balai paraissait superbe. Il avait une forme élégante, avec un manche d'accajou étincelant et un long faisceau de brindilles étincelantes. La marque Nimbus 2000 était gravée en lettre d'or à une extremité du manche.

-Promis ! répondit Harry, heureux que la dispute se soit écourtée rapidement.

Il raconta ensuite à Draco comment il avait croisé Higgs dans le couloir, et la tête que celui-ci avait fait en voyant le balai sous son bras. Draco éclata de rire, et fit la remarque, qu'au moins, Harry avait eu sa vengeance.

.

Le lendemain matin, ils attendirent Ron dans le Hall pour qu'ils prennent leur petit dejeuners ensemble. Quand il arriva finalement, Draco était si excité qu'il raconta toute l'histoire à Ron, qui tapa sur l'épaule d'Harry avec un air fier.

-Et tout ça grâce à moi, lança Draco, voulant avoir un peu de mérite.

Devant leurs airs interdits, il poursuivit :

-Si je n'avais pas forcé Harry à monter sur ce balai le jour de la leçon de vol, jamais McGo ne l'aurait jamais vu !

-Alors, j'imagine que vous considérez ça comme une récompense pour avoir violé le règlement ? lança une voix courroucée derrière eux.

Hermione descendait l'escalier menant à la Grande Salle à grands pas en jetant des coups d'œil désapprobateurs aux garçons enjoués.

-Je croyais que tu ne nous parlais plus ? dit Harry.

-Oui, te devrais continuer, dit Ron, ça nous fait beaucoup de bien.

-Soyez gentils avec Granger, poursuivit Draco. Elle essaie de se faire des amis.. Après deux semaines, c'est difficile, vous comprenez ?

Hermione s'éloigna d'eux, le nez en l'air.

Ce jour là, Harry eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur ce qui se passait en classe. Il ne cessait de penser à la leçon de Quidditch qui l'attendait le soir même –Olivier Dubois était venu lui parler d'un air surexcité pendant le petit déjeuner-, leçon où il pourrait enfin apprendre à jouer. Il avala son dîner sans faire attention à ce qu'il mangeait et il se rua dans le dortoir pour récupérer son balai et aller à la leçon.

Peu avant sept heures, il quitta le château et se rendit sur le terrain de Quidditch sous la lumière du crépuscule. Le terrain était entouré de gradins installés en hauteur qui permettaient aux spectateurs d'être suffisamment haut placés pour ne rien rater du spectacle. A chaque bout du terrain, étaient plantés des poteaux en or surmontés de larges cercles verticaux. Ils ressemblaient un peu à ces bâtonnets en plastique à travers lesquels les enfants moldus soufflaient des bulles, sauf que ces poteaux là faisaient quinze mètres de hauteur.  
>Impatient d'essayer son balai, Harry l'enfourcha sans attendre l'arrivée de Dubois et décolla aussitôt. La sensation était extraordinaire, le Nimbus 2000 enchainait les virages à la moindre caresse, descendait en piqué, passait à travers les cercles d'or, fonçait à toute vitesse sur toute la longueur du terrain.<br>-He, Potter ! Redescends !

Olivier Dubois venait d'arriver avec une grosse boite en bois sous le bras. Harry atterrit auprès de lui.

-C'était vraiment très bien, dit-il, les yeux étincelants. Je comprends ce que McGonagall voulait dire.. Tu as vraiment un don. Ce soir, je vais simplement t'apprendre les règles, ensuite, tu participeras aux entraînements trois fois par semaine. Et tu n'as pas interêt à nous faire faux bond.

Il ouvrit la boite. A l'intérieur, il y avait quatre balles de tailles différentes.

-Alors, voilà, dit Dubois. Le Quidditch a des règles très simples même s'il est très difficile d'y jouer. Chaque équipe comporte sept joueurs. Trois d'entre eux sont des poursuiveurs.

-Trois poursuiveurs, répéta Harry pendant que Dubois prenait une grosse balle rouge vif de la taille d'un ballon de football.

-Cette balle s'appelle un Souafle, expliqua Dubois. Les poursuiveurs se passent le Souafle les uns aux autres et essayent de le lancer à travers un des cercles d'or pour marquer un but. Chaque but rapporte dix points. Tu me suis ?

-Oui, répondit Harry, qui se disait que ça ressemblait à une sorte de basket-ball à six paniers qu'on jouerait sur des balais.

-Dans chaque équipe, il y a un autre joueur qu'on appelle le gardien. Le gardien de l'équipe des Gryffondor, c'est moi. Mon rôle consiste à tourner autour des poteaux pour empêcher les poursuiveurs de l'équipe adverse de marquer.

-Et pour les autres balles ? demanda Harry, qui essayait au maximum d'enregistrer les différentes informations.

-Je vais te montrer. Tiens, prends ça.

Dubois lui tendit une batte un peu plus courte que les battes de base-ball.

-Je vais t'expliquer ce que sont les Cognards.

Il montra à Harry deux balles noires identiques, légèrement plus petites que le Souafle rouge. Harry remarqua avec un haussement de sourcils que les deux balles essayaient de se dégager des lanières qui les maintenaient dans la boite.

-Recule un peu, dit Dubois.

Il se pencha un peu et libéra l'un des Cognards. Aussitôt, la balle noire sauta en l'air et se précipita droit sur la figure de Harry. Celui-ci donna un grand coup de batte pour l'empêcher de lui casser le nez et l'envoya zigzaguer un peu plus loin. La balle revient alors à la charge et s'attaque cette fois à Dubois qui plongea sur elle et parvint à l'immobiliser sur le sol.

-Tu vois ? dit Dubois, le souffle en court en forçant le Cognard à rentrer dans sa boîte. Les Cognards essayent de frapper les joueurs pour les faire tomber de leur balai. C'est pourquoi notre équipe comporte également deux batteurs. Dans la nôtre, ce sont les jumeaux Weasley qui occupent ce poste. Leur rôle consiste à protéger les joueurs de leur équipe des attaques de Cognards et de les renvoyer dans le camp d'en face. Compris ?

Harry hocha la tête, en se demandant avec un déglutissement difficile si les Cognards avaient déjà tué quelqu'un. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Draco plus tard. Ou à Ron.

Dubois prit alors dans la boîte la quatrième et dernière balle. Comparée au trois autres, elle paraissait minuscule. De la taille d'une grosse noix, elle était d'un or étincelant et pourvue de petites ailes d'argent qui battaient sans cesse.

-Ceci, dit Dubois, c'est le Vif d'or, la plus importante des quatre balles. Elle est très difficile à attraper à cause de sa rapidité et de sa petite taille. C'est l'attrapeur qui est chargé de la saisir. Il doit se faufiler parmi les autres joueurs pour essayer de l'attraper avant l'équipe adverse. Car l'attrapeur qui parvient à s'emparer du Vif d'or fait gagner cent ci cinquante points à son équipe, ce qui lui assure pratiquement la victoire. C'est pourquoi les attrapeurs sont si souvent victimes de coups bas. Un match de Quidditch ne se termine que lorsque le Vif d'or a été attrapé, il faut donc faire preuve de vitesse. Tu as des questions à poser ?

Harry fit signe que non. Il avait très bien compris ce qu'il avait à faire, le problème, c'était d'y arriver.

-On va commencer l'entrainement sans le Vif d'or, dit Dubois en rangeant soigneusement la petite balle dans la boîte. Il fait trop sombre, on pourrait le perdre. On utilisera ça à la place.

Il sortit de sa poche un sac de balles de golf ordinaire (Harry pensa avec ironie qu'il ne savait probablement pas les ensorceler) et quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et lui volait sur leurs balais, Dubois jetant de toutes ses forces les balles de golf dans tous les sens pour que Harry les rattrape, ce qu'il fit avec succès. Il n'en rata pas une seule et Dubois en fut enchanté. Au bout d'une demi-heure, la nuit étant tombé, ils durent mettre fin à la séance d'entraînement.

-Cette année, la coupe de Quidditch sera gravée au nom des Gryffondor, assura Dubois, même si tu es à Serpentard ! Je ne serais pas étonné que tu deviennes encore meilleur que Charlie Weasley. Et pourtant, il aurait pu jouer dans l'équipe d'Angleterre s'il n'était pas parti en Roumanie.

* * *

><p>Je m'arrête là, parce que je suis seulement à la moitié du chapitre et que si je n'en recommence pas un nouveau, ça va me souler. Donc voilà, le suite très bientôt, en espérant que ça vous ait plu ! (Et que ma décision de foutre Harry dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ne va pas TROP vous faire chier..:)

Bisous !


End file.
